


What If Love?

by mogumoguri



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogumoguri/pseuds/mogumoguri
Summary: Bae Joohyun was always systematic. She survived the laws and demands of people by pushing forward with her mind first than her heart for two decades.She is, and always thought that she will never wear her heart out on her sleeve.And now here she was, hands sweating while waiting for the elevator to stop to meet the woman who can't get out of her mind for days. Life is always unpredictable, isn't it?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 81
Kudos: 197





	1. The Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm very new in the Red Velvet fandom and I instantly fell in love. I'd like to thank the heavens for the wonderful interaction of my two biases which is Wendy and Irene AAAAAAAA
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter fic! I predict it to be 5 chapters at least?  
> The song Wendy will sing in this chapter from Touch Your Heart OST: What If Love - Wendy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12bWDEJGnf0)
> 
> I hope everyone will enjoy it! Kindly leave comments for suggestions! I'll love it!

* * *

_Crowds._

_Gossips._

_Attention._

_Expectation._

_Sigh._

Odd seconds exponentially passed by which was pushed along the frustrations of a woman named Bae Joohyun.

One thing she hates the most is to be dragged forcefully into a gossiping attention-attracting abyss she never asked to be a part of. Joohyun clicked her tongue audibly. 

Why was this happening..? What day is it today? Oh right. How could she forget about it? 

It's Valentine's day.

The exasperated woman gravely recalled that she was supposed to work her thesis quietly inside her favorite café, with her favorite people, with her favorite coffee, with a good weather and clothing to set her in her working mood, all day, she almost aimed.

_It was supposed to be that way._

Now, why is she in the middle of a circling crowd, full of hushing voices and glistening eyes while watching the scene unfolding between her and an unknown man she never talked to before?

Joohyun exhaled while turning around to observe her surroundings. A woman beside with a wavy black long hair has her hand joining her animated gasp, and a woman with a shoulder-length hair adjacent to her was snickering at their friend's antics. _These asses._ Joohyun internally shook her head.

Now she looked at her front. A clean looking man wearing a denim jacket with a rose in hand was smiling, looking at her with an expectation that uncomfortably wrapped around her disheartened consciousness.

Another _Oh. She realized what was happening._

She was being confessed to.

"Ms. I-Irene Bae," The fidgeting young man said, "Happy Valentine's Day! I've uuhhh.." He blinked rapidly. "b-been liking you for a while now!" A bow. "P-Please go out with me at least once!" His mini-speech was concluded with numerous squeals from female onlookers that was appealed by the man's looks and his confession extravaganza.

Here it is. Another wave of headache was crawling into her.

Joohyun rapidly tapped her fingers beside her idled laptop while thinking carefully of her next move. She doesn't want to make this scene stretch out as longer than necessary. She needs to finish her thesis soon.

And most importantly, she had no damn for empty confessions.

As she slowly cleared her throat to speak, a guitar strum invaded her battle-phased alertness.

Joohyun raised her eyebrows which gradually changed into knitted ones a few seconds after when the strumming did not stop. All attention was suddenly shifted to the person responsible. She was thankful for the space to breathe, even just a little bit.

But her breath only lasted for a very short while.

> 'So much that I don’t know
> 
> Honestly, it’s hard
> 
> I don’t know the right timing
> 
> Why do things keep messing up?'

The world felt like it zoomed into a ethereal piece of art in a form of a woman and she suddenly could not care less about the other aspects of the world.

> 'My heart has slow footsteps
> 
> So with all my strength, I chased after you
> 
> Each step you take
> 
> I’m right there so why are you hesitating?'

A bob-cut brown haired woman was solemnly serenading inside the café with her eyes closed. Everyone was at awe and impressed with the woman's soft voice, but Joohyun felt all more than that.

> 'Ooh love, love is, what is it, what is love?
> 
> Ooh love, what do I do? What if love?
> 
> You’re probably my..'

Each guitar strum has made Joohyun's heart clenched so softly, and it made her calm down at the same time.

> 'One, one, one, my one,
> 
> The only one, one, one, you are..'

Her eyes looked at the woman in front of her tenderly, with an unnoticed smile forming on her face.

> 'If this is love, love, love, if love..
> 
> What should I do, what should I do? what if this is the love..'

The strumming stopped and the woman that took her breath away slowly opened her eyes. The sudden round of applause caused her whole body to jolt up. Her heart was in frenzy, how the hell did she do that!?

Joohyun blinked rapidly to calm her unusually tensed emotions but at the same time she was calm. She's feeling entirely weird and she can't go back to her usual demeanor.

It was so weird. It was totally indescribable type of weird. It was her first time feeling it. She was in trance. Her head was empty and all she thought was that she had a very sudden desire to approach the woman who serenaded her but-

"Ms. Irene Bae," The man stepped forward, with a newfound confidence after the serenade. "Will you go out with me?"

 _Ah._ It brought back Joohyun to the reality she dreaded. As her stomach churned with disappointment, she also found a newfound confidence to end this useless farce.

"I'm sorry," She sternly stated. "Thank you for your confession, but I cannot accept your invite." Joohyun tried to discard the uneasiness as whispers of distress were tingling within her ears. "I hope you'll understand." She slightly bowed as she concluded.

The man was dumbfounded. He slowly stepped backward with a slight bow. Joohyun could not help but felt a tinge of guilt as she saw the man's discomfort. He looked around to witness numerous worried faces that made him felt more humiliated than earlier. "E-excuse me." He fully turned around with an angry stride away from the café leaving the rose fall in front of Joohyun's table.

_Another broken expectation._

Joohyun tried to mask the hurt she felt and forcefully dragged her attention back to her thesis. Her two friends just looked at her with worried expressions with a clear intention to console their friend. The mood had shifted into the sour mood she despised.

_It was not supposed to be this way._

She hated Valentine's day the most.

The crowd slowly dispersed as the commotion died down. Joohyun slowly tried to calm her breath when someone suddenly knelt down in front of her and reached for the fallen rose. Her fingers instantly stopped typing.

"…I hope somewhere in your heart, Jong-in's confession made an impact, eeeeven just a tiny bit." The woman motioned with a pinching hand gesture and a comical face. "It's a shame, but I'm a bit glad for you not giving that little boy a false hope. He's a bit of a hopeless romantic, you see.. Thank you, I guess?"

What is happening..? Joohyun was 99% sure that her eyes were so wide it could pop off anytime.

In her 24 years of current lifespan, never in her life she felt what she was doing was worth a gratitude for.

Speechless, she only looked stupefied and a giant-sized idiot in front of this bewildering woman when she-

"Happy Valentine's day." The woman softly smiled. "I hope you'll still have a nice day onwards. Please excuse me." She placed the rose beside Joohyun's laptop and calmly went outside the café as she carried her bagged guitar on her shoulders.

As the woman exited the café, the two (idiots) friends immediately scooted forward. "Woah, girl. Today's wild for you as always. Still livin' the It girl title."

The woman adjacent to her chuckled. "This time, with a serenade. Your admirers are leveling up, Joohyun."

The two friends noticed the lack of reaction of their friend in their usual banter. "Joohyun? Earth to Joohyun?"

"Huh?" Joohyun was quickly pulled back from her stun. "W-what? And why are you looking at me like that, Sooyoung?"

"Oh my god." Park Sooyoung, the woman beside her squinted her eyes. "You're blushing. Oh my god, Yerim. Joohyun is blushing!! Holy Sh-"

"Joohyun is blushing?!" Kim Yerim slammed the table hard as she charged her body forward to Joohyun's direction.

And then all at once, Joohyun gasped. For the first time in her life, in the most random place and time, everything bursted and felt her heart deafeningly thumped.

_Uncontrollable. Warm._

She can’t believe it.

That mysterious woman, whom she met just 5 minutes ago, suddenly flipped her life in a direction she never expected.


	2. Target Locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build up starts: tHIS CHAPTER
> 
> This chapter is like, twice as long as the intro chap, thank you for everyone who read it!! I was still experimenting with the wenrene dynamic, but i still hope it will turn out good nonetheless!  
> 2 POVs are present in this chapter: Irene is whipped af, and Wendy is getting hella frustrated
> 
> Feel free to leave comments! I'll love it!!
> 
> P.S. ZICO x WENDY COLLAB SOON SOTY YES  
> you can follow me on twt! @mogumoguurii

* * *

**Bae Joohyun's POV**

**.**

"This is so frustrating."

Joohyun, sitting cross-legged, wearing an oversized grey jacket with her round reading glasses, uttered that one line in the middle of a casual midnight movie marathon with her best friends in the living room of their peaceful dormitory.

"I need to know her name."

"Alright missy, who are we talking about here?" Sooyoung absentmindedly said, while crunching a big pile of chips.

"You guys know who I'm talking about." Joohyun sighs with a comical arm motion. "You know her, the one with a bob-cut hair, with fluffy cheeks, beautiful eyelashes and-"

"Her voice sounding like an angel that will leave you breathless and speechless? Yeah, of course we knew. You talked about her for, like, the 54th time this week already. Record breaking." Yerim waved her hand, still slouching at the sofa while focusing on the movie.

"That is why I must know her name soon." Joohyun clicked her tongue. "I need to know, or else I won't stop thinking about it."

"Uhhhh... I think you'll be more interested about it once you know her name, actually." Sooyoung turned curiously to her exasperated friend. "Do you have a clue perhaps? Course? Nickname? Uhm, are we even sure she's a college student in the first place..? What if she's a professional?" 

"Hmmm.." Joohyun lightly shook her head. "Regardless, I would still want to know her name. A clue... ah." A line from the woman last Valentine's day suddenly clicked. "She mentioned a name! _Jong-in_! The guy's name is Jong-in!"

"Jong-in..." Sooyoung tapped her fingers on her bag of chips. "Sorry, not familiar at all. What about you, Yerim?"

Upon realizing that Yerim was undisturbed with her mysterious antics on her cellphone, Sooyoung shrugged. "Ugh, girlie's in Do-Not-Disturb mode. Don't worry, Hyun. I'll try asking some of my classmates tomorrow about-"

"Found it!!"

Two girls suddenly shifted their attention to the agitated girl.

"Son Seungwan. 23 years old, oooh a Psych Major, and wow, Hyun. You totally have a very good taste-" Yerim's phone was instantly snatched. Joohyun didn't care less, she was craving for the woman's information so much she intensely read everything that the phone displayed.

"Whipped." Yerim hissed.

"How did you..?" Sooyoung fiercely whispered. "Easy. Searched a Jong-in with a mutual friend and browsed a bit of pictures here and there. I'm good, right?" Yerim smirked triumphantly.

"Thank you for reminding me why I should be scared of you sometimes."

"Excuse me, Sooyoung-ah. Connections will get you the girl, you know it and you'll need it.”

"If you're so proud of your connections then where the hell is your girl?"

"Hey, I did not ask to be attacked this way!"

"Guys."

The two bickering friends quickly turned into their friend who was still clutching Yerim's cellphone hard.

Joohyun looked at them with a 24 year-clamped up resolve. This is her damn chance. She won't let this overwhelming feeling pass by. Not on her account.

Bae Joohyun officially declared with a burning passion. 

"Free your schedules after lunch. We will hunt this girl down." 

.

The three girls sighed in chorus, standing in front of their campus library with a resolve... slightly lower than what they have compared to their yesterday's.

Sooyoung broke the trio's trance as she cleared her throat. "So... Are we sure about this? And by the way, our destination is a Library? For real?"

Joohyun pushed her phone in front of Sooyoung's face. "As we can see here, this woman, Son Seungwan, is having her part time work in a library." The picture in Instagram shows the man who confessed to her during Valentine's day, hugging Son Seungwan in his right and another girl in ponytail to the left, both holding a stack of books with a background filled with bookshelves. 

"But there are plenty of libraries in this campus and there's even some multiple sections inside-"

"We will look into all of them." Joohyun proudly proclaimed. "I have a list here of all the libraries we can look into and notable sections." She said while waving a folded paper.

"...What...?"

"Don't worry. We have a lot of time." She smiled with at her devastated friend and proceeds to stride inside their first destination.

Yerim stepped forward and nudged her stoned friend. "Let her be. Whipped culture." she said while pointing at the door.

Sooyoung was already feeling the upcoming frustration.

"This will be a long day."

.

"Joohyun-aaah, this isn't working!" Sooyoung whimpered. They are in their 6th library section and been roaming around for at least 4 hours already. "Why can't we just message this Jong-in and-"

"Sooyoung-ah, we can't ask the enemy." Yeri followed them with her eyes on her phone. "And you forgot the most important part." Yerim whispered while pointing the back of the leader of their pack. "This woman is persistent."

Sooyoung sighed and scratched her neck out of exasperation.

As they are waiting in front of the elevator to go to the next floor, a bell rang with induced panic between the two friends.

"Oh sh-" Sooyoung looked at her watch. "Hyun-ah! Gotta go, I totally forgot about that freaking math exam." She said hurriedly while pulling Yerim by her arm. "This kid as well. We'll join you after, alright?"

Joohyun nodded. She was exempted at the mentioned exam as a privilege for submitting a recognized campus-wide thesis proposal for Political Science course. Being meticulous has its own advantages, after all.

"All right. I'll let you know if something happens. See you later."

At the end of their quick exchange, the two friends sprinted towards the nearby stairs. 

...

One.

Two.

Three.

Joohyun silently exhaled. An unsolicited tension was slowly building up within her as she was left alone in her conquest.

Bae Joohyun was always systematic. She survived the laws and demands of people by pushing forward with her mind first than her heart for two decades. 

She is, and always thought that she will never wear her heart out on her sleeve.

And now here she was, hands sweating while waiting for the elevator to stop to meet the woman who can't get out of her mind for days. Life is always unpredictable, isn't it?

Joohyun bit her lip out of nervousness. For sure, the week-younger version of her will laugh at her current state.

The sound of stopping elevator caused Joohyun to glance forward stand up gracefully. She was sure and ready. Let her embarrassment be damned.... what?

What?

Her mouth gaped with her eyes when she saw who was standing alone in the elevator. 

A woman wearing a blue sweater and jeans which perfectly defines her shape, hands tapping her sling bag in beat with the music she is currently listening from her earphones, her beautiful hair and eyelashes moving along with her head with a soft bang motion.

Joohyun could look at her for days. Of course she can recognize her instantly.

Especially since this is the woman that has been on her mind for countless days.

Joohyun forgot how to breathe when the woman's brown eyes were now directed at her. 

What should she do? Should she call Sooyoung and Yerim? Should she run? Or should she just hug the person in front of her tightly like her lifeline and never let go-

The woman raised her eyebrows when Joohyun was like a lifeless robot standing. Totally clueless, she moved at the right side to give space for Joohyun in the elevator. When she noticed that she's not moving at all, she carefully removed one piece of her earphones off her and waved her hand slightly in front of Joohyun's face.

"Uhm.. Hello? You can go in."

“Huh…?” Her eyes blinked rapidly that almost matched the speed of a Mach-20. "A-ah, Elevator. Yes. Elevator. I'm coming in." And now her brain can't keep up with her heart.

Joohyun stood in the far left, opposite of where Seungwan was casually leaning into. Son Seungwan was now beside her. Son Seungwan was breathing beside her. _Son Seungwan is finally here_.

Now what...?

Joohyun grimaced. She was so irresponsible, why did she not anticipate this encounter and prepare a battle plan!? She needs to recover the damage as soon as possible. She is Bae Joohyun, a campus wide-known high performing scholar. She can't let herself be embarrassed in front of a beautiful woman anymore.

But to be given this opportunity, it means it is fate for both of them to meet, right? At least Lady Luck is on her favor even for just a very tiny bit. And now it's up to her to step up and talk to the woman of her dreams, Son Seungwan.

She inhaled intensely.

"Son-" Ring.

The elevator door opened in the worst possible time. Damn it. Maybe Lady Luck wants to mess up with her after all.

Joohyun scowled as Seungwan dropped off at the 6th floor immediately. Of course Joohyun won't let her pass by easily. She went out on the same floor after a few seconds of interval, leading her to the _Humanities_ section. A small smile reached her lips. Somehow, this section feels... very _Son Seungwan_.

She observed the scene that greeted her inside the section. Locating the librarian's counter was her highest priority, which was at the right side of the room. When she saw her target now sitting in front of the desk, she quickly settled down and once again planned her next attack.

She reached out for her phone and opened her most important group chat.

> IRENE: I finally found her.
> 
> JOY: AAKJDKLJSLKDLSJSLJDKLJSAD OHFMHMFGOD
> 
> YERI: GIRL GO GET HER TIGER
> 
> IRENE: I'd like to correct that, Yerim. I am supposed to be a bunny.
> 
> YERI: UUGGHHH DOESNTT MATTER JUST GO TALK TO HER
> 
> JOY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JOOHYUN FINALLY GETTING THE GIRL
> 
> YERI: HYUN'S NOT THE SINGLE GRANDMA ANYMORE

Joohyun closed her phone as fast as her headache throbbed after reading that…chaos. She will never admit it, but the randomness of her best friends calmed the nerves out of her and gave her the last push she needed to approach the beautiful woman in her eyes.

The determined Joohyun grabbed the nearest book she can get without even looking at the title and fiercely strutted all the way to the counter and placed the book gently for registration.

"I'd like to borrow a book." Joohyun announced with a weight of a one-week frustration. She's finally doing this.

Suddenly she felt numerous eyes looking at her direction. Small hushes can be heard recognizing her face and her patience was once again tested. She was used to this, she just needs to mask it for a few more minutes.

Seungwan's eyes shifted from the Library Desk Computer to the book Joohyun placed. "Ah, please wait for a moment." She grabbed the book and typed with precision. She was not even bothered with the attention Joohyun brought.

Joohyun can't help but to be attracted further with the woman in front of her.

"Thank you for waiting!" Seungwan stood up after logging the book in their catalog. "Kindly return this book after a week as indicated in the card at the back." She handed the book in front of Joohyun.

_How did she do it? How can she make me calm and feel like this?_

A sudden burst of emotion pushed Joohyun to step forward and reach out for Seungwan's wrist instead of the book.

"Wh-"

"Son Seungwan,"

Bae Joohyun was in an uncontrollable state of adrenaline rush. She was feeling everything all at once because of her.

At that moment, she was sure she was ready to risk it all for this woman.

“I’d like to ask you out on a date.”

* * *

**Son Seungwan's POV**

.

Trouble. This means trouble. This means absolute trouble.

It is a grave trouble to be personally involved with **the** _Bae 'Irene' Joohyun_.

Son Seungwan frustratingly massaged her head while prancing back and forth in front of a room having an ongoing class. She looked at her watch. 11:59 a.m. 1 more minute. _Please._ 59 seconds. 58...

"Come on... Seul, hurry up..." Seungwan's whispers were filled with panicked grunts. Time felt longer when you're aggressively anticipating something, it was almost unfair.

The campus bell rang loudly and her body jolted up with anxiety. She needed her sensibility in a human form named Kang Seulgi right now. The idea that she can only talk to her best friend of 6 years at this time of crisis sends her heart into a spiral of wild emotions.

The door slid open and a crowd flooded out with excited faces. Seungwan observed each person slipping out with an immense amount of concentration, and when she found a woman with a pony-tailed hair, she immediately marched. Target locked.

"Kang Seulgi!!!" The frustrated woman shook her captured friend violently. "I need your help. Right now. I am in a life-or-death situation."

"Wannie?!" Seulgi blinked numerous times before she cautiously touched Seungwan's face in random places. "...I-I don't see any problems with you physically...?" Seulgi suddenly gasped. "Oh my god... Did you eat my Pringles!?"

"No!!!" Seungwan said followed by an exasperated sigh. "It's... a lot more personal than that."

Seulgi questioningly tilted her head. This signaled the woman to pull Seulgi away from the increasing crowd. After cautiously looking around, she held her friend by her shoulders and murmured.

"Seul, I... I was asked out."

A highly pitched wheeze invaded Seungwan's ears right after. "Oh my god!! Wannie!!" Seulgi lightly hopped. "Finally!! You're finally having a date-"

"Wait!!" Seungwan tried to control her friend's outburst by holding her arms tightly. "It's a lot.. lot more complicated than that."

"Why?! If the person liked you and asked you out directly and you’re interested, how can it complicated?" 

"Well..." Seungwan bit her lip. There are too many reasons why the situation was complicated in the first place that she doesn't even know where to start explaining. Loss of words, she plans to tell Seulgi in a simplest way possible she could think of.

Seungwan reached for her bag pocket. There lies a paper which will lead her to a bomb: her painful demise. She pulled the small folded paper and handed it to Seulgi with trembling hands.

Seulgi slowly grabbed the paper and unfolded the paper which at the same time made Seungwan wince.

One, two seconds had passed. Seulgi at first presented a blank expression, and then her eyes started to widen and widen until her eyes trembled and started to hurt out of disbelief.

"Oh my god, Wannie..." Seulgi covered her widely gaped mouth with her shaking hands.

At that moment, Son Seungwan was sure she was entirely doomed.

"Wannie, **the** Bae Joohyun asked you out?!"

.

_A day ago._

“I’d like to ask you out on a date.”

What? What..? What…!? She heard it wrong, right…?

“W-w-w-what are you taking a-about…?” Seungwan was sure she looked like a flabbergasted goldfish that stuttered like a giant idiot.

“I’m interested in you.” The goddess--- er.. Bae Joohyun leaned forward with eyes full of tension she thought would be enough to steal her soul away. Seungwan instantly pulled away from the scorching proximity within their faces.

“I-I think you got the wrong person..?” _Did the library suddenly become warm?_ “You… you can return the book within the week-“

“I’m serious.” Joohyun gripped her wrist tighter. “I am interested with you so much it’s driving me crazy.” The observing woman squinted her eyes. “What did you do to me, Son Seungwan?”

“What…?” Seungwan was slowly losing her sanity. Is this what goddesses do to mortals? “I’m sorry, I am totally confused now-What.. What the hell are you even talking about-“

“Are you free tomorrow, 3:00 p.m. in the Campus Café?” Joohyun pulled a piece of a sticky note from the corner of the library counter and tensely wrote nonstop. “If you're available, let's meet up. I want to get to know you better.”

That’s it. She’s a goddess but she had no right to dictate Seungwan’s decisions in life.

“…And what makes you think I’ll just agree to go?!” Seungwan furiously glared at the woman in front of her. How could she?! Beauty alone won’t make her submit that easily.

Joohyun stopped writing and looked at Seungwan mysteriously. “Of course it’s still up to you if you’ll go or not. I won’t force you to go out with me.” She precisely folded the note and handed it calmly to Seungwan. Her glare infiltrating Seungwan’s confused consciousness. “But at least I want you to know that I am sincere, and probably it will affect your decision.”

Seungwan was sure now that she’s having a massive headache.

“Well then.“ Joohyun let go of her wrist and tapped her index finger rapidly at the desk. Seungwan was sure she saw panic in the woman’s eyes within those small bits of seconds. “I hope I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll.. wait for you.” The goddess softly looked at her for a short while. She then bowed clumsily afterwards and quickly bolted outside the section.

Seungwan felt like she lost an ample amount of time span in that long exchange. _So that’s what it feels when an angel visited you on your deathbed-_

The frustrated librarian instantly released all the packed up tension she never thought she carried so heavily. As soon as she calmed down, she quickly looked around and noticed the increasing hushes of the curious ones. Then suddenly it sunk in the weight of her involvement with _the_ Bae Joohyun.

Bae Joohyun is considered as the University’s greatest gemstone; the goddess; the angel. If majority of their population were asked who is the most beautiful within their university is, it is impossible that her name will not be mentioned. She was a widely-known scholar in their batch, add the dancing skills, her gracefulness, her mystifying features, she is, no doubt, the epitome of what every man loved.

She can also never forget that her close friend, Kim Jong-in, which works at the same library of the different floor, asked her to serenade the goddess for his confession, unfortunately unsuccessful, just a week ago.

Her headache throbbed harder. This is such a taxing mess. In between the disbelief of Bae Joohyun’s interest in her and Bae Joohyun’s reputation wrapping around her peaceful campus life popping like a fragile bubble, she doesn’t know what's happening anymore.

She could only grunt and cover her face miserably after the start of her living nightmare. She opened the piece of paper she almost crumpled.

> Bae Joohyun
> 
> 00-XXXXX-1234

“You’re… joking… right?”

.

Son Seungwan could only wince at the memory of her yesterday’s disaster. A huge sigh can’t even relieve her of her stress.

“I-I don’t know anymore, Seul.”

“…Are you planning to go?”

“Wait, did you seriously consider that I’ll go?”

“I can’t see why not if she’s sincere.”

“Seul, she’s Bae Joohyun, for goodness' sake.”

“Yeah, she’s Bae Joohyun, so what?”

Seungwan abruptly looked at her friend with puzzled eyes. Seulgi scowled like she said a very common thing. “What if she’s Bae Joohyun? She asked you properly. I can’t see the problem here.”

“No, Seul. There’s a big problem here!” Seungwan stretched her arms. “Joohyun is the goddess of this university and I’m just-“

“If you’ll reason out the popularity complex card here, I swear I’ll kick your gut out.” Seulgi pointed at her best friend’s chest. “Bae Joohyun is a human, Wannie. If you’ll continue to look at the outer perspective and affect your decision in the end, you’ll miss out a lot of things. Judgement is not in the dictionary of the Wannie I know.” Seulgi smiled as she concluded.

Seungwan audibly exhaled. She internally thanked the gods for giving her a Kang Seulgi in her life.

 _Whew._ “Okay, other factors aside, you really think it’s okay for me to do this? I really think this is just a misplaced interest.”

“You’re more beautiful and stronger than you think, Wannie.” Seulgi pinched her cheeks lovingly. “Joohyun sees that, and I’ll be here to remind you constantly just in case you forget it later. Go and be proud.”

“I’m really lucky to have you, you know?”

“Likewise, my dear.” A wink from her best friend was all Seungwan needed to have the courage to walk forward.

.

“Oh sh-“

Seungwan instantly froze when she saw the almost-illuminating beauty of a goddess-like woman sitting inside the café, fully focused in her laptop from a multiple distance away.

_Why the hell is she so beautiful?!_

Her breathing hitched. She internally cursed her heart along with her last minute doubt and anxiety. She pranced non-stop in circles. Can she really do this…?

She looked at her watch, reading 3:24 p.m. She’s already late. She made Bae Joohyun wait. Seungwan grimaced with her small mistake that is slowly layering the exponentially increasing doubt. As time passes by, her thoughts developed into her being undeserving of this self-established unbelievable attention.

She pondered about her growing fear. She talked to Bae Joohyun casually before, but now all she can feel is her heart rapidly beating, ready to burst anytime out of nervousness. It’s unbelievable how fast feelings can change within a definite period of time.

Seungwan looked at the café’s entrance. Once she enters she can never go back. She had to be brave enough to walk through and maybe.. just maybe, let Joohyun into her life. It will sure hurt as hell if this is will not work out.

Seungwan inhaled and pushed the door that felt like a one-way path. It did not take a long time for the woman she can’t stop thinking about to notice her presence.

_And she saw the most beautiful smile ever existed within her 23 years of lifespan._

Seungwan walked with her heart at guard. She attempted to avoid the pair of twinkling eyes looking at her direction faithfully until she sat on the opposite chair from her.

“…You came.” Joohyun said with a tinge of sweetness.

Oh good Lord.

This woman is starting to make her feel crazy.


	3. The War zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! Thank you very, very, very much for the kudos and comments AAAAAAAAAAAAA My day is full of you, guys (an intentional pun. HAVE YOU GUYS LISTENED TO IT?? WENDY'S VOICE HEALED MY SOUL LITERALLY)
> 
> This chapter will be in full POV of our resident lovesick Bae, and finally, the first WenRene banter 👀 Feel free to leave comments for your feedback! I had a lot of fun reading them all!
> 
> P.S. STREAM MY DAY IS FULL OF YOU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f7GqRbsS-0

* * *

_Earlier that day._

_._

A pair of black orbs kept on bouncing back between the two people in front of her, one holding a burger and another one with a phone.

"Guys,"

The long haired woman squinted her eyes full of worry.

"Don't you guys think I became too aggressive? Won't she be scared of me?"

Ever since the yesterday's events their leader was so distracted. Random and unbelievable actions were seen like suddenly covering her face with extreme embarrassment while walking within the hallway _\--"Sooyoung-ah, what if she won't talk to me ever again?",_ Joohyun even texted Yerim one time in the middle of the night _\--"Yerim-ah, I am almost sure Son Seungwan was crept out by me."_. The whole morning, Joohyun was staring at a far and empty space, with Seungwan's _Instagram_ opened, lifelessly scrolling up and down like wishing for a miracle, or maybe even just a small sign of life. "Ugh..." The two distressed friends can't help but look at the hopeless woman with a tinge of worry in their discovery. Bae Joohyun is such a drag whenever she's in her lovesick mode.

"For the 30th-or-something time, Joohyun, no." Sooyoung didn't even bother to look at the panicking woman while eating a burger in their campus' cafeteria.

"Who would’ve thought that the goddess of this university is such an idiot in love.” Yerim lightly shrugged. “But totes. You'll be aggressive sooner or later anyway so no worries, and it's much better to be assertive at the start."

A click of a tongue was heard opposite of Joohyun. "Yerim-ah, that wouldn't help Hyun at all."

"Why? Hey, don't pamper her. Someone needs to teach this baby on how to court a girl."

Joohyun's frown slowly changed to curious eyes as she leaned ever so slightly to her two bickering friends. _Courting_ \- such a sensitive concept. She had been involved in that field in so many aspects and she gravely knew how useless an unsolicited courting was much to her dismay, and she definitely would not want the Love-- _errr wait,_ _it's too early for that_ -Like of her life to experience it.

Joohyun nodded as she sternly declared to herself that maybe... courting her in Yerim's known ways will " _definitely get her girl"._

"What do you mean by being aggressive? Please tell me more."

Sooyoung loudly grunted while slapping her head and Yerim smiled triumphantly.

“Another trouble coming. Oh my god.”

"Ha!" Yerim snapped her fingers and leaned sideward to whisper at her disgusted friend. "Better get luck next time, girlie."

She then turned her head to start her long lecture to the love newbie with a permanent smirk on her face.

"Okay, girl. I got your back. Listen closely. First, don't be afraid to be expressive..."

* * *

"...You're here."

Joohyun can't take away her eyes off her. Son Seungwan sat in front of her with a natural calmness she always lovingly admired. It's amazing how she can be at ease that fast by just simply existing within her space; her world.

"Well yeah.." Seungwan tapped their table in a consistent rhythm. "I need to know..." She cleared her throat. "...some things."

Joohyun smiled widely. Even her speaking voice in a casual conversation is such a music to her ears.

"Feel free to ask me anything. I want us to get to know each other-"

"Did... did someone ask you to do this?" 

Joohyun raised a brow as she recognized a strain in her voice upon asking her question.

"Why do you think so?"

"W-Well, it's kinda impossible, you know..? Like, out of all people... it's not meant to be me, right-"

"No." Joohyun sat up straight. She recalled the words of her Love Guru Kim Yerim, which she was fully willing to abide: _to be fully honest to the one you like always._

But she forgot to ask her Love Guru about one thing…

Up to what extent should she be honest with Seungwan?!

She had been in this situation far too many times, but that did not help at all. It’s pathetic how weak she was in expressing her growing feelings in a way that Seungwan will feel and understand. It's unacceptable. She won't let anyone look down on Son Seungwan, not even the girl herself.

It’s unacceptable, so Bae Joohyun just let all of her self-restraints out up into the wind and just let her raw thoughts be exposed to the center of her emotions.

"I don't care about other people. I wanted it to be you."

Seungwan stopped her tapping and looked at Joohyun with a dropped jaw.

"I am serious with you and I am interested in you, Son Seungwan. You make my heart beat so loudly I can't focus on my studies at all, and I've been thinking about you from the moment I woke up to the moment I lay my head down to sleep-"

"Wait!!! Okay, okay, wait... Jeez." Seungwan covered her mouth with her two shaking hands.

She looked at the woman hovering in front of her. Her visible ears up to her cheeks are blushing in full bloom red with her eyes blinking in an unstable pace she cannot follow.

_Cute. So cute, Son Seungwan._

_"_ You're... You're very.. uhh.. bold, huh?"

Joohyun gently removed Seungwan's hands and concluded.

"I'm not usually this direct, but I guess it just somehow naturally happens when I'm only with you."

"O-only with me...?"

"Yes. Only for you. I am this determined to make you mine."

Seungwan huffed as she massaged her temples with a scowl as she returned to her seat. Her face frowned filled with immense contemplation. _Sigh._ "Okay... Let's try to settle with this." Seungwan _finally_ looked at Joohyun directly. "Let's be friends, first."

The long haired woman squinted her eyes. _Friend?_

 _"_ We have to get to know each other. That should be the starting point, then after spending an ample amount of time with me, assess once again what you feel about… me. That way, both of us can be sure."

Joohyun brought her hand to her chin. It makes sense, she clearly understood what Seungwan meant. Looking back, they only interacted for at least three times, of course Seungwan will be cautious. _Stupid Joohyun._ Multiple times, for sure, will gain her more chances to make the woman in front of her to like her, at least.

“I agree.” Joohyun nodded. “I guess being friends for now is a huge improvement than nothing at all.”

“Yeah. Good thing we are starting to agree on something.” Both of them smiled respectfully with one another.

_It’s starting to turn out well. A good progress._

The waiter stopped by their table in a good timing to place the coffees Joohyun ordered before Seungwan came. _“I hope you don’t mind a simple cup of coffee.” “No, it’s totally fine.”_

“Then, _as a friend_ , can I ask you something, Seungwan?”

“Hmm?” The brunette lifted her coffee to sip while entertaining Joohyun’s curiosity.

“Are you... dating someone right now?”

Seungwan swore she almost blasted her coffee in front of the goddess. Joohyun handed her a table napkin with a panic that she embarrassingly accepted.

“M-Me?” She cleared her throat while wiping the excess coffee in her lips. “No, uhhh, no one. None. Not dating anyone right now…”

“I see.” Joohyun nodded like a student in lecture. “What about liking anyone at the moment?”

The woman in question stopped her movements for a few bits of seconds, with a look that almost weakened Joohyun's heart and knees.

“No one as well... Right now, at least.”

Joohyun is having a field day internally. The date on her side is going really well. “Good. At least I should worry less about competitions. “

Now it’s Seungwan’s turn after calming down. “What about you then, Bae Joohyun?”

“Well,” Joohyun reached out for her coffee with a smirk in her face. “I’ll be dating the person I like officially real soon. Don't be surprised.”

“Tsk. Smooth beautiful bastard.” Seungwan hissed.

"Oh my god." Joohyun comically gasped. "Did you just curse at me with that pretty mouth of yours? I can hear you, you know?"

“Ugh, just... Just pretend you didn’t hear it.”

“No way, I will always hear you because my attention’s always into you.”

“You know what,” Seungwan stood up looking like a blushing mess. “Let’s just go out of here. We have a few hours before my night classes.”

“Where are we going?”

This time it is Seungwan’s turn to smirk. “…Just a place where you can get to know me.”

.

Bae Joohyun is in a war zone.

Smokes and boiling water filled in her hazy vision. Sweat rolling down from her temples as she clutched her fist hard and heaved heavily. Danger was crawling onto her skin, declaring that the scene unfolding before her is an all-out war. Joohyun was ready to fight for her life and for her forsaken love.

Except she was holding her own pair of chopsticks, a smell of broth inviting her appetite, a music ad loudly playing a few meters away from her, mixing along with the sound of a scanning bar codes and clattering coins and papers settled in the cashier.

A loud slurp cut through her reverie, Joohyun observed properly the woman in front of her expertly holding a perfectly rolled paper, carrying a large bulk of noodles which was instantly emptied out.

“So…” Joohyun broke the deafening silence lurking within their table. “You’re… having an instant ramen for lunch, in a convenience store…?”

“Hey,” Her date angrily uttered after chewing. “Don’t look down on my instant ramen! This is my saving grace.” Seungwan quickly captured another set of noodles from her cup. “But I doubt you’ll understand, I dare say you don’t even eat instant ramen at all.”

Joohyun winced. Her accusation is not entirely wrong. Diets and food avoidance were part of the package from the image and reputation that she must maintain, and unfortunately, instant ramen is a part of that accursed list.

"A-Aren't there any other foods in this store that is much more suitable for lunch? As far as I know, instant ramen is... unfortunately, not that recommended." Joohyun commented carefully.

"Mmm..." The brunette scrunched her nose out of thinking. "I really have no choice, to be honest. I need to survive." She tilted her head for a clear emphasis. "I don't know if you're aware, but I'm actually uhhh... a foreign transferee, just around last year. It comes along with some financial issues, you see. I'm kind of, on my own now."

Joohyun slowly nodded as she sinks in the new information. "I see. That explains why I knew you just recently. I'm curious, though. Where did you come from?"

"From Canada. It's just a short while, though. I actually grew up here, but my Sis is in Canada, so I joined her there to fix some things like citizenship and stuff. I just went back and... here I am." 

"Why did you go back here, if I may ask?"

"Hmmm..." Seungwan paused for a bit, but later on, Joohyun could see the confident smile growing from her beautiful face. "This country is where my life is."

Joohyun heaved heavily to calm herself. G _od, Seungwan is so cute_. That smile is dangerously contagious.

"I'm guessing that the library work and the serenade sideline you have are part of your… hmmm, Daily Survival Pack?"

"Exactly." Seungwan nodded while slurping another bulk of noodles. “Gotta grab every opportunity, make it or break it. But I love doing both of it so it’s totally fine.”

"I see. I have another curious question, though." Joohyun casually rested her chin under her right hand. "You lived in Canada for a few years, right? Could you possibly have an English Name?"

Seungwan was dumbfounded and looked at the curious inquirer seriously. Her eyebrows were tilted looking like she was currently weighing if she should answer or not. 

After a few seconds, a slow nod from the brunette. "Yeah… yeah, I have... Oh, god. Don't look at me like that." Joohyun leaned forward with pleading eyes and an intimidating smirk. "All right, jeez. I'll tell it, just… Please don't laugh."

"I won't. Trust me." Joohyun's cheekbones were starting to feel pain for smiling too much.

A long sigh was released. "....Wendy. Wendy Son."

"Wendy Son." Joohyun rolled her name from her lips. _It felt so warm_. "It's adorable."

"W-w-well, it's my Mom's idea, okay?" Her date, currently blushing deep red scratched her temples roughly. "Anyways, you also have one, right? You're frequently called _Irene_." 

"Ah, yes." Joohyun confirmed. "My mother gave me that nickname since I was in grade school. Something along the lines of ‘Greek Goddess of Peace’. It just naturally grows on with me till now."

"Wow. I guess we're both victims of our mothers' random naming creativity, huh?"

"I think so, too. But it is something we have now in common." Joohyun looked at Seungwan with full sincerity. "I like it."

"Oh my god." Her date chuckled with a tinge of pink while shaking her head.

"What now? Are you going to call me again a " _Smooth Beautiful Bastard_ "?

Now Seungwan was laughing. She’s totally irresistible Joohyun felt her heart racing. "Well, I'm not wrong, am I?"

"That I'm smooth?"

"No, that you're beautiful."

Joohyun blinked. Did she hear it wrong?

"Really? We're on a date this whole afternoon and you noticed it just now?"

"You've always been beautiful, Bae Joohyun."

Joohyun's jaw dropped. She can literally feel all the gears in her head stopped turning and electrocuted by the overwhelming effect of Son Seungwan's words on her. Her heart in frenzy is not helping her either.

Seungwan swiftly held her cup and sipped the remaining soup from her lunch. "That was delicious. Thank you for the food." She settled her empty cup down and raised a single eyebrow to Joohyun, which was now fully motionless.

"Hey. Your food's getting cold." The brunette pointed out with her chopsticks. "But if you won't eat it I understand. I'm pretty sure you'll prefer a much better food anyway so I'll just get you one-"

"Don't underestimate me, Son Seungwan." Joohyun regained her senses instantly and opened her cup of instant ramen. A challenge? Of course she will never back out. "Of course I'll eat it." She had no plans to overlook any detail that helped Seungwan from her everyday struggles in life.

A few moments later, Joohyun was nearly done with her lunch. She raised her head and did not fail to notice that Seungwan was looking at her amusingly.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, very amazing to see _the goddess_ and instant ramen as a combination."

"Be proud. You're the first and only person that convinced me _or_ will ever convince me to eat an instant ramen."

Seungwan just shrugged and was satisfied with her latest achievement. Then suddenly, she leaned back quietly into her chair and fidgeted her fingers into her sleeves.

"So, what do you think?"

Joohyun looked at her quizzically after sipping the remaining amount of soup left out.

"About what?"

"Did your opinion change about me? I'm not as decent as you imagined me to be."

"No, not at all." The long haired woman straightened her back to profess as serious as possible. "In fact, I honestly think that I'm liking you more than before."

The bewildered woman looked away swiftly to avoid the building tension between them. "You're unbelievable."

Just in time, the 6:00 p.m. bell rang all around the university which caused the both of them to jump off their seats out of alert. _Damn night classes interrupting her date_. Seungwan was starting to pack her things up and as she should be, but a train of thought at the back of her mind pushed her forward for the last time.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

Seungwan stopped her hands to look at her mysteriously. In that instant, a giant wave of panic washed into her as she wondered what the woman in front of her thought about their first date. She wanted to be with Seungwan for a whole lot while, and panic was slowly turning into an uncomfortable mixture of pain and anxiety that maybe she doesn’t want her company anymore-

“Oh no.” Seungwan sarcastically gasped. "Ms. Irene Bae, you're starting to get fond of that instant ramen now, aren't you?

Joohyun laughed out so loudly without care of the people looking at their direction. This feeling, she liked it a lot. She really liked Son Seungwan a lot.

"Maybe the instant ramen, maybe with you, as well, Ms. Wendy Son."

"I can't believe you like tortures that much." Seungwan comically winced. 

But Joohyun failed to notice that Seungwan was starting to look directly into her eyes more often. "I guess I'm willing to comply."


	4. Face the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE WENDY LOGGED-IN IN LYSN JUST TO COMMENT ON ONE POST THAT SHE'S LISTENING TO THE SONG "IRENE" WHICH REMINDED HER OF IRENE AND LEFT JUST LIKE THAT??????????? WHIPPED CULTURE????????? WENRENE IS A LIVING MUTUAL PINING FIC I CAN'T-
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter will be a serious one in Son Seungwan's full POV. I figured she will need a little bit of push to realize the extent of her feelings. [Joohyun is whipped, but Seungwan is an anxious idiot.]  
> This chapter is quite a difficult one to write, it is written with a goal to capture the emotions I would like to convey, I hope it turned out decent WHEW.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments for your feedback! Reading and answering them is such a bliss... I am wholeheartedly thankful for all the support I received! Thank you so much and I love you! 💖
> 
> P.S. The big fluff will be in the next chapter, and also LISTEN TO IRENE BY JIMMY BROWN

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Son Seungwan sighed audibly. All energy suppressed is now directed to the sound of the ticking clock as she attempts to revamp her inner peace, especially in her current predicament.

Sitting in the middle of the couch past midnight, Seungwan is having the greatest emotional turmoil of her life. A folded paper was placed beside her well-lit cellphone. The message application was opened idly with an unregistered number on the recipient field.

Seungwan sighed once again with a massive head scratch as an accompaniment.

Only one question kept on resurfacing in Seungwan’s annoying thoughts.

_Should she text Bae Joohyun?_

Even without her around she's still frustrating as ever.

"Wannie?" Kang Seulgi in her favorite brown bear pajamas slowly went out of their room with a messy bun and a facial mask. "You're okay over there?"

"Seul…" At the sight of her favorite friend, her hopelessness had been amplified by ten-fold. "Texting should just be easy, right?"

"I… guess so?" Seulgi nodded with a huge confusion in her face. "I mean, we text all the time…"

"I know, right?!" Seungwan can’t help but grunt. "I text you all the time, I text my parents and Sis all the time, I text my classmates and clients all the time, but why…" Seungwan cupped her face frustratingly. "Why can't I send a single text… to her?"

After their date, Bae Joohyun and she exchanged a quick set of goodbyes before she rushed into her night classes. She thought the whole date ended well and… nice. Her heart felt an unfamiliar touch of fondness the longer they open their thoughts to one another and those coincidental eye contacts that kept on leaving her breathless. The date ended well, she thought. But the back of her mind told her otherwise.

An inner, indescribable desire to contact Joohyun left her uncomfortably bothered the whole night class, it kept on bugging her to aggressively grab her phone and text her-- _"Did you get home safely?"_ or _"Did you have your dinner?"_ or _"Are you studying?"_ or _"Did you have fun in our date earlier?"_ But she cannot, until she went home to their dormitory, until she had her dinner, until she laid down to sleep, but she can't sleep, and it makes Seungwan so extremely frustrated.

She can hear a pair of footsteps walking into her direction. She looked up and saw Seulgi looking at her phone and the small paper beside it.

"Hmmm, this is unusual. This is Bae Joohyun's number, isn't it?"

"Mmm."

"Do you want to text her?"

"Mmm."

“But you can’t, right?”

“Mmm.”

"Are you starting to have feelings for her?"

"Mmm- wait, what!?"

"Tsk. I almost got you."

"Kang Seulgi, I'm warning you." Seungwan gritted her teeth to her laughing best friend. She loves her, but she's also an _ass_ sometimes.

Seulgi settled beside her on the couch as soon as she calmed down and grabbed her hand. "Tell me about it. The date went well, right? Don't even try to lie."

"Just fine."

"Ms. Wendy Son." Seulgi hissed filled with threat.

"Okay! Fine, fine.” She knew at that point she can never lie to her best friend. “It was good. More than good, actually." Seungwan fidgeted. She is acting like a shy high school girl thinking about her first crush, and she hated that unnecessary giddy feeling. "It… felt really good."

Seulgi solemnly nodded with a sweet smile silently growing in her face. She took Seungwan's phone and looked at it carefully.

"And you want to keep in touch with her, but you don't know how?"

"Yeah… Everything's new, you know? If I suddenly texted her out of the blue just to ask like, if she went home well or something, it will feel like I'm crossing boundaries."

Seungwan sighed heavily.

"I… we established first that we will be friends. It was my decision, and she agreed to it which I’m truly thankful for, but it’s weird that I’m struggling about it. Is there a right order for it? Do I have the right to text her now because she's my friend? I'm so lost, Seul. This friendship thing we established is so complicated."

"Hmmm..."

The lack of response made Seungwan turn around dubiously. "Seul?"

"Okay, it’s done!" Seulgi happily showed Seungwan's phone to her.

Seungwan's eyes violently widened as if she saw a horribly cursed 1000-year-old ghost.

> To: 00-XXXXX-1234
> 
> Message:
> 
> I had fun with our date earlier. I hope you went home safely tonight. Good night :)

"Kang Seulgi… You didn't..."

"To answer your question earlier, no. You're not crossing some boundaries here, Wannie. Don’t stress yourself and just let yourself feel it. I promise it will result to something much more beautiful than what you guys have right now." Seulgi sweetly pinched her cheeks. "I have planted the seeds. Let it grow, okay? Love you." Seulgi quickly posed for a wink before sprinting into their room-soon-to-be battlefield.

Son Seungwan wants to retract her statement earlier.

She loves Seulgi a lot, but she’s a certified Capital A- _Asshole_.

"I'm going to kill you, Kang Seulgi!!!"

.

It felt like things became more complicated when Seulgi sent that accursed text message to Bae Joohyun.

Seungwan was so anxious her brain didn’t let her sleep for even a second. Her hand was so desperately clutched into her phone the whole night like it was her final salvation from the emotional mess she recklessly dived into. She can’t believe a single text will make her tremendously perplexed like this, but what made her feel horrible was what happened afterwards.

She did not receive a single text back from Bae Joohyun.

Maybe Joohyun gave her a wrong number from the start. Maybe texting her was a wrong idea, after all.

Maybe Joohyun no longer wants to be involved with her, and it’s slowly crushing her heart into pieces.

A dreadful morning passed and Seungwan impassively dragged herself to the Campus Library for her 3-day weekly duty. Her journey to the _Humanities_ section was a grand self-battle of not glancing at her phone to look at her recent messages. Dammit. She’s getting irritated the more she thought about the text; the more she thought about Bae Joohyun.

An appalling sigh escaped her lips as she settled in her desk. It will pass by. Her yearning to look at her phone will pass by. Even her disappointment will pass by.

I mean, it always happens. It was not surprising. People come and go, and of course she should have anticipated that Joohyun was not an exception. She should have anticipated that Joohyun will soon realize that she was not enough for her.

If only she had her heart be guarded more.

She could have stopped herself and her growing attraction to Bae Joohyun.

Maybe it’s just a bit sad that she thought they were heading into something, and maybe it’s just a bit sad that she thought she meant much more to Joohyun.

Oh no. Her eyes were starting to sting. Damn it. She hated this feeling.

She was almost at her limit before she charges at the nearest comfort room to calm down herself and her forming tears when a long-haired woman’s shadow hovered into the Library Desk and placed an unbelievably thick book gently in front of her.

And suddenly, Son Seungwan realized that she finally breathed.

"…Seriously?"

Bae Joohyun smirked at her. Being breathtaking should be a grave crime in this country.

"I'd like to borrow a book."

Seungwan pathetically laughed at herself. Only one sentence from the woman in front of her was enough to be relieved of the chain of her anxieties and instantly turn her mood upside down. Her heart was shaking so badly, but also in a delightful way.

Good heavens. She slowly realized.

She’s starting to like Bae Joohyun.

"If my memory serves me right, didn't you just borrow a book from the other day…?"

"A curious mind will never be contented in possessing only a single book."

Seungwan narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Do you even read the books you're borrowing…?"

"I will read them soon." Joohyun leaned in to whisper. "Talking to you is my bigger priority."

This woman is so stressful as ever.

"Wow. What happened to your 'curious mind' just now?"

"What are you talking about? I'm still curious. But to be honest, it's mostly about you."

"You sneaky little-" Seungwan exhaled furiously to regain her last remaining sanity and confusion.

"My book is waiting." Joohyun teased. _So beautiful and so irritating_. Seungwan grabbed the book from Joohyun's hand without breaking their eye contact filled with indescribable tension. One day Seungwan will definitely wipe that smirk off from that beautiful face with her-

With her… what?

A cold sweat rolled down from her temple. Her mind almost travelled into a dangerous territory she never or maybe… just slightly… dreamt to cross.

After encoding the book with expertise, she handed the book to Joohyun hastily. "You know the rules by now. One week."

The raven-haired woman retrieved the book from her with a tint of familiarity. "I know, but you can remind me again tomorrow."

"A-are you serious? You’ll borrow another one tomorrow?!"

"I'm always serious. I’ll borrow here as much as I can to see you." Before Seungwan could react, Joohyun turned her head to look at Seungwan and inquired. "By the way, let’s get back to the topic. Are you free after your night classes?"

.

7:55 p.m.

Both of them agreed to meet in front of Seungwan’s course building right after her dismissal since it was established that her class ends much later than Joohyun. She looked at her phone. _Still no message from her_ , much to her disappointment. With a huge downcast sigh, she packed her things and quickly paced to the entrance along with her anticipating heart.

Multiple whispers can be heard all around her as she was walking along the hallway. Little did she know that a large mob of crowd was forming around the entrance. She almost had no time to dwell in her own curiosity since she needs to meet her special person soon, but a dialogue stopped her in her tracks.

“Hey… Isn’t that…?”

“Woah, what’s _the goddess_ doing here?”

... _The goddess?_

Seungwan instantly bolted within the forming crowd until she saw Bae Joohyun from a few distance away, resting her body in a nearby tree without caring for the building hostility surrounding her.

At that moment, a strained realization hit her hard. Bae Joohyun was the reigning goddess of this academy and Seungwan was just... there, perfectly blending with a cluster of nobodies.

Seungwan hastily shook her head. She can't let doubt overpower her all the time. Just when she’s about to march forward to Joohyun, a heavy hand grabbed her arm to catch her attention.

“Hey, Wan.” Kim Jong-in, her workmate and course mate greeted her. “What are you doing? Don’t rush forward. Irene Bae’s here.”

“Hey, Jong-in.” Seungwan nervously nodded. “…Yeah, I know.” Of course, she knew. She’s here to meet her, after all.

“Be careful in walking forward. She’s already been the talk of the town.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are several rumors around her. She asked a woman out a few days ago.”

Seungwan’s stomach churned violently. _So, her presence is starting to drag Joohyun down._

“I know.”

“I mean, they didn’t say who it was,” Jong-in shrugged. “But be careful, nonetheless. If you move near her now, you’ll be involved with her in some ways. She’ll crush you, just like what happened to me.”

“Yeah, I know.”

_She damn knew._

Bae Joohyun was never supposed to be involved with her.

She was not authorized to cross paths with someone of a high reputation which was greatly respected by everyone. She was a mere side character to walk beside someone as beautiful as the Bae Joohyun.

She looked at the woman from the distance.

But she was here.

She was ready to risk everything for Seungwan just by waiting for her visibly in front of the large crowd filled with judging opinions.

 _“I don’t care about other people. I wanted it to be you.”-_ Joohyun was sure with her despite all of the circumstances and consequences.

And hell, Seungwan wanted nothing more than to be sure with Bae Joohyun as well.

Let opinions be damned.

“I know, because I’m the person who Bae Joohyun had been asked out.” Seungwan sternly answered at a stupefied Jong-in. She removed the man’s hold on her and pushed her feet forward.

_To Bae Joohyun._

Joohyun instantly smiled the moment she noticed Seungwan walking into her direction. That time, Seungwan felt a cryptic calmness spreading within her heart. Nothing matches the feeling of being proud of what she feels.

She held Joohyun’s wrist and nudged forward. Her ears were filled with intense chatters and jaw droppings, but she didn’t care less starting from that point. _She maybe, slowly, probably wants to face the world with Joohyun._

“Let’s continue our talk somewhere.”

.

Seungwan didn’t let go of Joohyun’s wrist the whole walk from her building to the central park of their University. Joohyun didn’t complain about anything either. They just walked there, side by side, with a comfortable silence that enveloped their mystifying atmosphere.

It was Seungwan’s voice that broke the stillness. “You know, this place has always been my sanctuary.”

The brunette admired the view of swaying trees playing with the illumination of the streetlights. “…I can sing and play guitar openly here with a view that will make me feel at ease. It feels just so… natural. Don’t you think so?”

“It is.”

Seungwan turned around only to discover that Joohyun never took her eyes off her.

“I love the view.”

She almost got lost in her eyes the moment she stared back, and it took her a last ounce of force in her heart to break the eye contact.

“Joohyun, can I ask you a question?” Seungwan solemnly looked at her with an emotion she can’t describe. “During last Valentine’s day, why did you reject Jong-in?”

Joohyun wrinkled her brows as she looked down into the ground. For the first time, Joohyun looked like she was at loss of words. Seungwan noticed the tension growing in her body which she then tightly held her hand and smiled with an aim to express all of her growing feelings to the troubled woman.

Seungwan’s hand immediately caressed Joohyun’s heavy heart which seems to relax her successfully. She raised her head and looked at the same scenery Seungwan is currently looking.

“You know, all my life I always feel like I was drowning.” Joohyun slowly uttered. The brunette did not stop holding her hand which she took as a sign to continue. “I’m begging for my life within an imaginary sea, and that sea was like the attention and expectation of people who look up to me in some sort of a high pedestal. It was so suffocating. Every action I make will just pull me down further into this...” Joohyun motioned her free hand up-and-down. “…deep sea when all I want in my life was just to breathe.”

Seungwan lifted her eyes to look at Joohyun. “Everywhere I go, the sea just keeps on getting deeper. Some people come close to me to touch that nonexistent elevation everyone created with their superficial idea of me that I did not wish of.” She released a sigh to pull her back to herself. “I grew tired of it, and I… I just kept on swimming forward then for the air that I always crave for.” She looked at Seungwan. “That day, let's just say, I swam forward… If that makes sense.”

Joohyun raised head to face Seungwan.

“But on that day, surprisingly, I also breathed for the first time.”

The brunette stopped her hand movements to look at Joohyun properly.

“Since then, I learned how to breathe, and even up until now. With you, Son Seungwan.”

Joohyun’s words engulfed Seungwan with a warm force that flowed ceaselessly deep within her.

“Which is why I don’t think I can take it anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think I can maintain being only friends with you.” Joohyun exhaled heavily. “Seungwan, will you please let me fall for you?”

Seungwan’s heart violently pulsed so hard she wants to scream so loudly out of beyond belief.

Joohyun continued. “When you sent that text yesterday, I feel like I was going crazy. I wanted to tell you so many things, but I don’t know if I can-“ Joohyun was shaking under Seungwan’s hold. “I.. I don’t know the boundaries of being _friends_ and I am not confident I can entirely control it anymore when I’m falling this hard for you.”

Seungwan smiled so wide at Joohyun’s revelation. So she’s not the only one having this anxiety. Joohyun is just like her. Both of them worrying at each other's opinion. _Both of them are idiots._

“Why are you smiling like that? How many times should I have to tell you that I’m serious?” Joohyun was still so adorable even with a frown.

She wanted to keep Joohyun beside her always.

“Then, fall for me.”

“W-What..?”

Everything was still so vague and confusing. Right now, they are standing into a thin path of ice with their feelings leading them to an unknown. She will let her instincts take over the uncertainties of her heart as she decided, with Joohyun’s hand in hers.

“I’ll be there to catch you, so just keep on holding my hand.”

.

Seungwan plumped straightly into her bed after a long and tiresome day, physically and emotionally. She covered her eyes with her hand as she recalled every moment she had with Bae Joohyun.

It warms her heart, it warms her whole. A soft smile was formed when she realized how far her relationship had progressed with the raven-haired woman. Everything - _her feelings_ _specifically_ \- is moving so fast in one direction causing her to be this frightened because it is something she totally had no control of, but she is starting to catch up with the flow.

Bzzzt.

Seungwan sighed as she lazily reached out her phone from her pocket. Fatigue was slowly invading her mind space. Maybe after looking at her phone she will go off to her much awaited sleep, and maybe... meet Joohyun in her dreams? She thought she would like that.

But her heart and mind suddenly froze as she opened her latest message notification.

The very first message she received from the main object of her newly discovered affection.

> From: 00-XXXXX-1234
> 
> Message:
> 
> I am in love with you.


	5. The Café Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,,,, I think I'm addicted to Mayday by Crush feat. Joy. I literally can't stop listening to it, also SEULRENE APPEARANCE IN AMAZING SATURDAY NEXT WEEK!! OT5 FULL SCHEDULE LET'S GO
> 
> This chapter will have two POVs, and a very wild meeting of our 5 characters. A little bit of fluff here, but a gigantic amount of chaos. Once again, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Also, thank you very much once again for the kudos and comments!! They gave me the biggest motivation to write more and express myself better. Thank you for giving me this strength. This is a very wonderful experience for me really, I am wholeheartedly grateful.
> 
> P.S. I'm starting to write the ending I am imagining aaaaaa If it will take a long while, I might split it into two more chapters.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments for your thoughts!!!!! I love them so much!!

* * *

**Bae Joohyun’s POV**

.

A constant communication of a week’s time lead Joohyun to where she was standing right now.

Alas, from the moment she woke up, she always makes sure to message a certain brunette a short “ _Good morning, my sunshine :)_ ” message to let her know she’s the first thing that’s on her mind as soon as the morning starts. Lunch and dinner were not an exception too, of course. There are times she even patiently waited in front of the Psych Major’s building just to eat an Instant Ramen which was slowly becoming a part of her lunch routine much to her dismay, just to be with her, and only for her.

Joohyun’s efforts were also accompanied with a much more frequent eye contacts and giggles that can beat any melody existing in this world. She also noticed that Seungwan was slowly _but surely_ , opening about her personal life to her during their intimate talks. She can feel it. She was having a huge major progress with her love.

One Sunday morning, Seungwan told her in text that she would need to go to the nearest grocery shop for her dormitory refills. Of course this was an opportunity to Joohyun. _Seungwan in Sunday casual clothes…_ How could she let this event pass by?

Which led her in the back section of the grocery, completely focusing on locating numerous canned goods that was included in the brunette’s shopping list.

“Hey, Joohyun-ah.” A charming whisper occupied Joohyun’s ears in the midst of her grocery food hunt. She pushed her temporarily owned almost-full pushcart and peeked at the corner of the grocery shelf.

“Hmm?”

“Come here for a second.” The brunette was snickering in front of the vegetable stands. She was irresistibly cute, but the whole scenario was entirely suspicious.

Joohyun looked at the love of her life quizzically, but she still marched towards her regardless. Does she think she could resist Seungwan? _Never_.

“Look at this, Hyun-ah.” Seungwan playfully grabbed a round green leafy vegetable from the tray. “This is you.”

A confused Joohyun raised a single brow. Seungwan took it as an answer and flashed the cutest cheeky smile the woman had ever seen.

“Baechu.” Followed by a very adorable laugh that can almost add 10 years additional to Joohyun’s lifespan while playfully shaking the vegetable within her two small hands.

Joohyun rolled her eyes to hide her growing giggle. Goodness gracious. How can a woman be this effortlessly cute?

"Oh my god. I can't believe you dragged me here just to call me a cabbage."

"Are you annoyed? Ahh, that feels so great." Seungwan leaned in slightly to Joohyun's direction and smirked. "I like annoying you."

"Yeah, I'm annoyed as hell. And sorry to burst your bubble, but I like you, so just keep on annoying me and it won’t affect me in any way."

"Damn..." The brunette winced. "...I was supposed to win at this banter..." Seungwan slowly grunted while looking at Joohyun threateningly. "But anyways. I still win, being in a grocery with you like this makes me happy."

Joohyun exaggeratedly gasped. "Oh my. You’re getting bolder. I felt my heart beat loudly just now." She leaned in forward as well to match Seungwan's intimacy. "I'll let you win, only for now. Seungwan-ah, don't be too confident."

"Oooh, feisty. I like that in a woman." Seungwan quickly flashed her brows upward and leaned back to inquire. "Anyway, kidding aside. Is it okay for you to join me in my groceries? I don't want to waste your free time like this."

"I told you, I don't mind." She shrugged. "More importantly, I'm planning to be a part of your everyday life, so you need to be accustomed to me and my presence as soon as possible."

"I already am." After a brief moment, the brunette squinted her brows as if she was considering opening an important topic to Joohyun. “Ah. If we’re talking about our everyday life, then there’s someone that you have to meet first before everything else.”

The raven-haired tilted her head slightly. Seungwan wants her to meet someone? That person must be special to her. She confirmed with the woman in front of her a week ago that she had no competition to Seungwan’s attention, but Seungwan wants to introduce someone to her…? An unwelcomed state of alarm thoroughly flowed through her nerves. She was threatened… albeit slightly.

“Someone I need to meet first… Who is it?”

“A person very dear to me, probably next to my family. I’d love it if you two become close.”

Unbeknownst to Seungwan’s sweet smiles on recalling her one and only best friend, Joohyun can’t help but to fume with a freshly sprouted jealousy she is now experiencing for the first time.

.

"You mean, Son Seungwan will bring another date..." Sooyoung furiously lifted her cup of a healthy snack in front of their daily rendezvous circle within their shared dorm just before midnight. "...in front of our Salad?!"

Joohyun bit her nails with induced panic. Even she can't believe it. She was sure her relationship with Seungwan was progressing in a good slope. Was it only her wishful thinking? Was it all one-sided? Was it all Seungwan's gentler way to confess to Joohyun that she had someone else in her life now, and she is happy now and she doesn't want to see her again-

"Guys, I feel like this is just a big misunderstanding." Yerim scooped a small serve of fruit salad. "I mean, this Seungwan might be a worrying idiot based on Joohyun's stories, but I don't think she's that big of an idiot. Rejecting Joohyun is already a big mistake, but bringing a rival in love is a mu---ch..." Yerim lifted her spoon in a round motion for emphasis "...bigger mistake. Yah, Joohyun. You know her the most than us both to judge her this early, but what do you think?" 

Joohyun depressingly shook her head. Really, what should she make out of this? She contemplated all their interactions and tried to articulate a solid conclusion within their unspoken battle of a confusing push-and-pull relationship. A lot of times Seungwan was so precious she wanted to hug her till eternity, then the next moment she wanted punch her face out of frustration... _with her lips, perhaps?_

It's so confusing. Son Seungwan is a perfect personification of a word called Confusion. She pondered heavily on where she is, possibly, currently placed in this prime competition for Seungwan's affection. Will she ever know? She will never know.

"I honestly don't know. Sometimes it feels like there's something, but sometimes... it doesn't?" A sigh involuntarily escaped her lips along with her puzzled emotions. "I will wait for her. I will always wait for her regardless. It's just that... Ugh, this is so frustrating."

"And then? So what will it be?" Sooyoung squinted her eyes while scooping another serve of salad casually. "Will you just let it be? I don't know someone who backs off that easily."

"No." Joohyun instantly flickered her eyes to her wavy-haired best friend. She knew the exact buttons on how to make her triggered. "I won't lose." At last, with a determined hiss.

"Ahhh, finally. Welcome back, our Bae Joohyun." Yerim exaggeratedly sighed. "The next topic will be the counter-attack, then?"

"Counter-attack..." A tap of two or three. "I... haven't thought of any yet. I mean, we only planned to meet Seungwan's dear person and-"

"Oh, ladies." With a disturbing smirk, Sooyoung nudged her two friends onto her. "Listen to me. I have a very good plan for this counter-attack."

This earned a grunt from her other blonde friend. "Oh no. This feels another trouble." 

Joohyun can't help but to agree any less. As much as she was starting to get wary of any advises from these two mini disciples of Satan, any input is critical at this point, most importantly from her two most trusted friends.

Joohyun wants to believe she was still systematic... at least, with a last attempt to convince herself she thought, followed by a series of nods and agreement all throughout the night.

* * *

******Son Seungwan’s POV** ** **

Seungwan had already lost count on how many times she flickered her eyes onto the door of this notorious café.

3:00 p.m. The location and meeting time was easily decided like they are simply guessing each other’s favorite color. She sneakily glanced at her watch, _3:12 p.m._ Joohyun is a bit late. She slightly shrugged the uneasiness in her current state. She had always anticipated this meet-up: Between Kang Seulgi, her best friend, and Bae Joohyun, her greatest love interest. I mean, if she wants to be sure and move forward, the chess pieces should be in the right order for the Check Move, right? There’s no point for a senseless worrying.

With her constant finger tapping, she noticed a minute had passed. She did not waste time and peeked once again at the door.

 _Oh. Still no Joohyun. No text either._ She resumed her aggressive tapping, trying so hard not to look excited. She is not excited. She is not excited at all.

Should she call her?

Damn it.

“You’re a hopeless case, Wannie.” Kang Seulgi, sitting while enjoying her slice of chocolate cake, looked at her thoroughly like she caught a kid misbehaving. “You might think you’re doing well in hiding your excitement, but I don’t want to be the bringer of bad news, especially on how agitated you look like right now.

“Huh?! What?! No! I am not excited. I’m just w-wondering why Joohyun’s late.” Seungwan shoved her watch in front of Seulgi in defense. “Look! It’s already 3:15! That woman is usually early. I’m guessing she had a sudden errand or maybe she forgot something along the way or-”

“Are you worried, Wannie?”

As usual, her best friend can read her thoughts.

Kang Seulgi had always been with her within their 6 years of friendship. If she can describe their friendship with one word, _Soulmates_ is the only thing that she can define: Same humor, same line of thought, and same physical availability to tend each other’s worries. Despite the challenge of distance before, it’s amazing that the two can completely maintain their contact in any form possible. Seulgi always tells her that she’s very lucky to have Seungwan, and Seungwan wholeheartedly feels likewise.

A defeated sigh escaped Seungwan’s lips. “…I really want this to work out, you know? I want us to work with you by my side.”

Seungwan wanted Kang Seulgi to meet her center of affection, and wished nothing but to celebrate this newfound happiness with her best friend on her side.

Her head was raised with two hands cupping her jaw with a gentle force. “You’re so, so, so, adorable right now, my Wannie.” The hand was now pinching her cheeks softly. “Don’t worry, I want you to be happy more than anything else, and I’ll make sure I’ll be the flower girl on your future wedding, Okay? I’ll always be here.”

“…Shouldn’t it be maid of honor?”

“I want to be the cutest on your wedding. Let me be.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t steal my spotlight on my own wedding.”

Both women chuckled earnestly. Her best friend can always make her feel soft in any moment, such a precious bear in her life.

Suddenly.

A hard table slam cut through the two women’s senses. Seulgi released her hold on Seungwan’s face and both looked at the intruder surprisingly.

A tall wavy long-haired girl in a black dress stared at Seungwan suspiciously with a tint of rage. A cold sweat slid down to Seungwan’s temple as she was trying to grasp the current situation. In a small second, the mystifying woman leaned forward, hovering her face in only almost a few inch distance away that caused Seungwan’s breathing to hitch. _Oh boy._

“You must be Son Seungwan.” The tall girl uttered with a honey-like voice. Seungwan was indeed speechless. Her hands were totally sweaty like she was being fried in maximum heat level in a big bowl of this mystifying woman’s judging eyes. God, this position was so uncomfortable, people in the café might think of a wrong idea and Joohyun will misunderstood-

…Joohyun. Oh no.

“A-a-ahm, excuse me…” Seungwan desperately raised her hand to create a breathing distance between them. “Y-Yes, I’m Seungwan. What… D-do you need something…?”

The woman shrugged and raised Seungwan’s face with her index finger. “I see.” She slowly nodded. “I can totally understand now why Hyun’s so head over heels for you.”

...Hyun?

Like on cue, a woman with an ethereal beauty cut-in between her and the mystifying woman.

“Sooyoung-ah!? What the hell, This isn’t what we talked about!” Joohyun furiously growled at the tall woman carrying extremely flustered face, then suddenly she turned around to face Seungwan with a grave panic in her eyes.

“I’m very, very sorry for this, Seungwan… They…” The raven-haired dejectedly looked at the standing smug woman and another one calmly joining behind Joohyun with a cellphone in hand. “…They are my best friends. I’m very sorry. They… wanted to meet you as well.”

.

This is a very awkward meet-up, all right.

One was looking at Seungwan intimidatingly, one was blinking rapidly due to extreme nervewrecking panic, one was lazily looking at her cellphone undisturbed, one was looking with at her from the corner of her eyes with giant confusion in her face, and here she was, speechless and counting the seconds passing that will lead her to her imminent death.

“So…” Seungwan broke the overwhelming silence by clearing her throat… and for her to regain her endangered sanity. “…I guess this will, uhhh, speed up some things..?” She turned her head to the pony-tailed woman beside her. “I want you guys to meet Kang Seulgi. She’s my precious best friend that I can’t live without for almost a decade.” Seungwan lightly smiled signifying that she has finally calmed down, at least. She then turned her head to the most beautiful woman in her eyes. “Seulgi, this is Bae Joohyun. She’s my…”

…My what?

What are they right now…? They had established an existing feelings in between them which cannot be merely described in a simple word called “Friend”. And more importantly nothing has been declared yet for them to call themselves as “Lover”. Then, where the hell do they stand right now?

Seulgi tilted her head out of confusion for the sudden halt of speech. “O-oh, sorry.” Seungwan then decided to go with the safest route then. “…She’s my... close friend.”

She was suddenly bombarded with numerous insulting snickers from the people beside Joohyun, which was currently having an incredibly stupefied face. A loud ding can be heard from the back of her mind. Damn it. Looks like she made a wrong freaking answer.

“Hi Seulgi, I’m Bae Joohyun.” The goddess quickly regained her composure and reached out her hand. “I’m Seungwan’s…” She shot Seungwan with a threatening glare like she was strangling her behind those menacing stares before returning to her gentle eyes to Seulgi. “…More-than-a-close-friend, as far as I recalled.”

“Oooh, that’s my Queen over there.” The wavy-haired woman in Joohyun’s left slowly clapped her hands proudly. The blonde on the corner lifted a small bottle of spicy soy sauce and nudged the amused woman with a very teasing voice. “Hey, Sooyoung-ah, Look at this. Check out the **_Label_** of this soy sauce. I must say, I like it spicy.” “Oh, yeah. Wow, this _ **Label** _is so well defined, unlike some relationship over here.”

“Please let these two be. They can be a bit… disastrous at times.” Joohyun exhaled audibly to be calm in the midst of the chaos these two mini-children of Satan is currently brewing. “Seungwan, I want you to meet these two. This is Park Sooyoung,” She pointed at the wavy-haired Ms. Mystifying woman. “And this is Kim Yerim.“ Lastly she pointed at the blonde on the corner. “It might be a bit unbelievable, but they’ve been with me through thick and thin. I trust them with my life… most of the time.”

“Hi Seungwan,” Sooyoung was the first one to reach out with a naughty smirk. “You’re cute, and I'm gonna go straight to the point. What do you think of our Bae Joohyun over here? Do you seriously like her?”

A collection of dumbfounded gasps from their table greatly disturbed the peaceful ambiance of the café. Hushes and numerous eyes slowly infiltrated their space, but Joohyun was more frustrated with these two devil incarnates than anything else. “Yah, Park Sooyoung!!!”

“Why? We gotta strike while the iron is hot!”

“Still!! This isn’t the appropriate time to-“

“I do.”

Seungwan can feel Joohyun’s widened stinging eyes piercing through her inner being. There’s no point in tiptoe-ing over the thin ice if the place that she could dive into is the woman in front of her, isn’t it?

“I like Joohyun, that’s why I’m... slowly taking careful steps starting from here.” Seungwan paused for a few seconds to compose her thoughts. “I know you guys are still wary of me, especially things are moving in a pace that even I cannot follow most of the time, but I will assure you that I’m starting to feel things for your friend, and I will express it with the best of my abilities and sincerity-“

“Don’t worry, Joohyun.” Seulgi whispered to the dazed woman while pointing at the woman beside her. “She’s crazy about you.”

“Yah, Kang Seulgi!!!”

“I’m summarizing your speech, Wannie. Look, Joohyun is too bewildered to sink in all.”

“My, my. We have another cutie over here.” Sooyoung nodded following Seulgi’s direction. “Hi, are you single?”

“Hi, Sooyoung.” Seulgi innocently smiled. “Yes, I am single. Thank you for asking.”

“Oohh, the modesty. Totally my type.”

“Hey, Sooyoung-ah! Stop snatching all the exposure here!” Yerim hissed at her flirty friend who just winked at the pure woman on the opposite side.

Yerim then leaned forward to catch Seungwan’s attention. “Hi Seungwan, I’m Katy.”

A disgusted grunt interrupted her introduction. “Seriously? Katy!?”

“What?! Seungwan’s from Canada! She’ll understand the value of my English Name.”

“How the hell did Katy even became your English Name?”

“Whatever. A beautiful alias for a beautiful woman.”

“I don’t need an English Name, Yerim-ah, but I appreciate the effort.”

“What the hell, I’m talking about **_Me_** here.”

Joohyun just silently closed her eyes for her final attempts to conceal her peaking embarrassment.

“They’re… a very lively bunch, huh?” Seungwan leaned in to whisper in front of the raven-haired frustrated woman.

“I’m sorry in behalf of them for ruining the atmosphere...” Joohyun answered with the same volume. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“No, don’t be.” Seungwan gently smiled. “They make you happy. That’s more than enough reason for me to like them as much.”

In a blink of an eye, they are within their little world. Seungwan felt like she was floating, and Joohyun’s presence was more than enough to keep her on the ground.

Joohyun smiled so sweetly sugar will be near jobless at this point.

“What about me? Do you like me just as much?”

Seungwan felt her heart throbbed in an intensity that will match the loud fireworks in the beautiful night sky. The gears of her mind is now starting to construct a decision that will carry the weight of their relationship for a lifetime.

Now it's up to Seungwan to take the biggest step. All that was left is the right timing, which will come very soon.

“No, I like you more.”


	6. The ceiling and dreading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart aches for the delay of the I&S debut AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA but as Irene says, let us "Wait with respect". I miss them all I miss them so much I miss ot5 I miss Wendy I miss them all aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Okay, so the last chapter became too long as I predicted so it was split into two parts, I'm really sorry for the inconsistency. I just feel like this last build up is important so I need to put it here.  
> The last chapter will be released in a few days then! I hope that you'll still like it till the end!!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful thoughts. I love how you share your opinions with me, regardless of how long or short it is. Feel very free to put anything!! I will be forever thankful <3

**The three idiots' POV**

.

“Ladies, and girls. We are all gathered here today to discuss a very important matter.”

Three faces looked at each with a massive hostility accompanied with numerous nods for acknowledgement. Even a smallest tinge of movement can wreak havoc on the immeasurable weight of the solitude brought by the grave situation in hand.

They are in a trial between life and death… except they are in the middle of a cafeteria rather than court.

“Ummm…” One was brave enough to let out her voice and raise her trembling hands. Two sets of eyes followed the movement with intensity. The pony-tailed woman in question forcibly ignored the growing creeps out of terror and continued, in parallel to beg for her endangered life. “… I appreciate that I am included in this meeting but… why am I invited..?”

A wavy-haired woman raised her brow like Seulgi asked a ridiculous question. “Of course you’ll be included here. Why not?”

“I mean… D-don’t get me wrong. I appreciate the invite, but I was really genuinely curious as of why… I’m sorry if it seems provocative…”

Sooyoung shrugged her shoulders upon understanding the concern, which has entirely released the tension of everyone involved. “No worries, pretty. This will happen eventually anyways. Like, your bestie…” She pointed at Seulgi directly. “…is the future lover of our bestie.” Her hand turned back to their direction. “So technically, you’re a part of us now.”

A short haired blonde beside Sooyoung nodded her head lazily. “On point, girl. Think of it as, you’re now our… best friend-in-law.”

“B-best friend-in-law…?!” Seulgi tried her best not to show her confusion with the direction of the conversation. “I’m not even sure if there’s such concept…"

“Relax, once they’re in front of the altar in a few years, it will be.” Yerim winked mischievously. “We just think in advance. We’re cool like that.”

“I... guess it makes sense?”

“Now that things have been cleared, let us now discuss the case.” Sooyoung sat straightly with grace as if she will recite a sacred speech in front of an important audience.

“I am expecting that all the present members here agree that Bae Joohyun and Son Seungwan is in dire need of a push.” Sooyoung looked at the two women consecutively. “As all of us can see it, both of them are hopeless.”

Seulgi and Yerim slowly nodded at their friend’s declaration. “It’s been three weeks since the last group’s lunch out. I downright, _totally, absolutely_ felt Seungwan was going to drop the bomb soon… I mean, you all saw the stares right!? Cringe-y and romantic as hell, and Joohyun looked like a love-struck idiot who can’t stop grinning at all, so what’s stopping Seungwan to confessing? We need to make her realize it.”

“Wannie… she told me she’s looking for the right moment…” Seulgi cautiously revealed. “I’m sure she’s very careful because this is her first love and relationship. Not to cover her, but I guess she just wants it to be special for both of them…”

“That’s really sweet of her, but that’s one more reason for us to make a tiny push.” Yerim looked at Seulgi solemnly. “Being careful is normal, but being too careful may lead to consequential doubts and fall-outs. As much as possible, I don’t want them to reach that point. I want them to be happy with no regrets.”

“I want Wannie and Joohyun to be happy, too… really.” Seulgi affirmed to the two, and also to herself. “Alright. Let’s do this. I’ll take care of Wannie. What should we do?”

…

A long pause in the so-called court caused the three of them to heave an exasperated sigh. “Damn, we haven’t thought about what to do at all, have we? Any suggestions, Yerim-ah?”

“Why me first…?!” Yerim scrunched her brows. “Let’s see… What if we make Seungwan jealous? Like in those dramas… That can bring out some big emotions out of her once she saw Joohyun being close to another person intimately.”

“Uhm… I don’t think it’s a good idea for Wannie…” Seulgi pouted. “It might cause her to move farther to Joohyun rather than forward, especially she’s in the brink of confession… She’s not the type of person who tackles her emotions head on.”

“Ahh… I can see that.” The ‘council’ members nodded. “What about you, cutie? Any thoughts?”

“M-M-Me…? I don’t have any experiences in dating as well, so….” Seulgi nervously smiled. “What… What about flowers and serenades? Wannie has a lot of experience in those!”

“Nuh-uh.” Yerim raised her hand hastily. “Not public confessions. Not at all. Hyun-ah despises excessive attentions that bad.”

“O-oh.”

“What about expensive dates, then? Wines and… _other_ stuff?” Sooyoung winked at Seulgi. “Maybe a bit of spice on romance is the key.”

“What are you talking about, woman? They can’t even hold hands yet!”

“Just think about it, that sudden wild swerve can be the push they need, you know?”

“Can you even imagine Hyun-ah initiating a kiss to Seungwan without looking like an agitated goldfish!?”

“Who knows?! I mean, they can gaze at each other all day long like those greasy couples as if they’d like to get a room or something…”

Suddenly.

The three idiots looked at each other with a big realization in sync.

“A room!!!”

* * *

**Son Seungwan's POV**

.

Son Seungwan was holding three boxes of pizza on her right hand, her left hand with a bottle of soda, and her heart screaming in madness as soon as she stood right outside the door to Joohyun’s apartment a day after Seulgi's _council_ meeting. The woman in question hopped right beside her, hugging her bag with Seungwan’s on her shoulder with excitement.

She still could not believe it. What is happening?

“Seul, I still haven’t fully agreed to this, you know?” The brunette grimaced. “Why are we having an overnight suddenly in Joohyun’s apartment?!”

“Says you, but you even bought a pizza and soda for later.” Her best friend sheepishly smiled. “And don’t worry, Wannie. It’s five of us later with Sooyoung and Yerim. It will be fun!”

“Since when did you become so close with those two…? I swear, if you guys are planning something I’ll-”

“Not at all! You’re thinking too much.” Seulgi playfully pinched Seungwan’s doubting face with her free hand. “Like they said, it will happen eventually. You know, best friends-in-laws.”

“What the hell is a best friend-in-law—“

“Here are the beautiful ladies! Good evening!” Sooyoung opened the door with high enthusiasm at such a perfect timing. _These idiots are planning something for sure._

“Come in! Tonight will be a blast.” The wavy haired in light green pajamas concluded as she smirked wickedly.

.

Seungwan entered the three women’s dormitory room engulfed with a loud thumping of her unstable heart. It still feels unbelievable. She never envisioned herself to stand inside the room of the most beautiful woman in their campus at all. But here she was, breathing heavily and looking straight at a timidly looking woman with a smile that clenched her heart so much, in red pajamas with bunny prints.

Her campus only? Not a chance, she’s the most beautiful woman in the world in her eyes.

“Hi, Wan-ah.” Joohyun let out a voice so sweet.

“Hi.” Seungwan answered absentmindedly. She can keep looking at Joohyun all night she won’t mind at all. “You look beautiful tonight."

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Joohyun playfully eyed her light blue pajama with numerous hamster prints. “It’s so cute. I like it.”

“Thanks. I like it too.”

“Don’t tell me we’ll endure this grease the whole night.” Sooyoung exaggeratedly grunted as she grabbed the pizza and soda from her defenseless hands and settled the table. “I’m starting to think that bringing them in a same room was a bad idea.”

“This is a five-girl event, not a couple flirting bonanza, okay?” Yerim opened the box of pizza hastily and grabbed one slice. “Mmm, delicious. Seulgi! Brought the movies?”

“Oh, yes!” Seulgi raised her palm with a small USB clutched. “This little guy’s ready to go!”

“Lovely, like the owner.” Sooyoung winked at the pony-tailed woman and grabbed Seungwan and Joohyun to the center of the room. “All right, let’s go ladies! Movie marathon time!”

.

It was nearing midnight and they are down to their third movie.

The first two movies were chick-flick teenage romance movies with a linear plot of: the man fell in love, the man courts the girl, a conflict arises but it was easily fixed with the weight of their love, and they confess with each other to conclude the movie. It was Seulgi’s cup of tea. She’s a great lover of romance regardless of the complexities of the story, and Seungwan might not be a full appreciator of the genre, but she still liked what her best friend enjoys, regardless.

Cold air barged in the small spaces of their little group. The three in the sofa: Yerim, Seulgi, and Sooyoung moved closer with their blankets wrapped perfectly around their shoulders. The two devil incarnates leaned on Seulgi’s shoulders as she comfortably slouched to support the two women properly. The thought warmed Seungwan’s heart, which their duo slowly, _finally_ grew into a group of loving people ever since of the woman on the floor sitting beside her changed her life.

She observed the raven haired as she noticed her focus was fully on the movie-playing screen. Her hands were wrapped around her own arms, as if she was trying to shelter herself with the cold. She did not raise this concern to Seungwan for some unknown reasons, and it did not settle in well with her.

It bothered Seungwan to the fullest.

She lightly grabbed the free blanket on her lap and opened it to precisely wrap it around her and Joohyun’s shoulders. The action caused Seungwan to scoot closer to the raven haired, making their shoulders bump side by side.

That bump, instantly it erupted a massive flow of electricity all throughout Seungwan’s body, the cold air can’t even compete.

Joohyun looked at her mysteriously. Seungwan gulped. Oh boy. “For warmth.” Act natural and cool. _Act natural and cool._

The contemplating woman must had let it pass since she looked back on the screen, much serious than before. Seungwan attempted to do the same. The movie is now showing the leading man, now agitated, sprinted to reach out the woman before her supposed flight. It was the climax, she deduced. The atmosphere of the room was slowly getting intensified so she tried to adjust her position with her right hand-

Another cold hand has invaded her sense of feeling.

An uncontrollable flinch caused her to retreat her own hands much to her frustrating dismay, which she quickly settled just a half centimetres away from the hand in topic.

She always thought this scenarios only happens in movies.

Seungwan was never a fan of romance genre due to how small of a sweet gesture was portrayed, she was uncomfortable as a young woman in twenties watching a character depicted giving flowers as something that would enlighten their whole world, or a kiss would be like an exploding bomb that would illuminate a thousand cities on how strong the impact it had. Of course, hand holding was one of those gestures that was romanticized exaggeratedly in her opinion. She held hands with a lot of people before, albeit platonic, and it wasn’t life changing. She always thought the touching of skin is intimate enough to show a person that you trust them, but it will never be a remarkable experience.

It was only touching of a skin, it should not make her feel this tremendously crazy.

She prayed that moment to all of the gods she knew to give her the push. She made the slightest nudge enough for the butterflies in her stomach to do the most intense somersault. She made another move and shakily raised her pinky finger to intertwine with the nearest finger she can grasp.

She let out a faintest exhale of relief when Joohyun did not move her hand. It is a sign to move her hand more, right? She nervously peeked at the woman, whom she noticed, was not moving since a few lot minutes ago.

Her breathing hitched.

She saw a subtle shade of beautiful red on the tip of Joohyun’s ears, with her eyes closed accompanied with an unstable huff from her soft lips.

Joohyun was feeling the same way. An overflowing pleasure ruptured all the sanity that has remained from Seungwan.

It felt like all the force in the world nudged her hand to move in an assertive manner and she fully intertwined all of her fingers with Joohyun’s.

And it felt like all the force in the universe galvanized her heart when she felt Joohyun held her hand back tighter.

Damn to hell those romance movies. Every description depicted in all those movies was a total understatement on how holding the hand of someone as ethereal as Joohyun felt like.

And suddenly, in perfect synchronization, three voices rampaged their eardrums in perfect synchronization.

“Hell yes, finally!!!! Oh my god!!!”

The two of them turned around instantly with panic and Seunwan swore she saw a three pair of widened eyes looking at their locked hands, which was instantly flickered to the big screen. _These assholes._

“Wow, look Yerim-ah! The leading man has finally made a move!! I can’t believe it took us five hours, my goodness.”

“Ugh, totally. I actually thought nothing will happen at all, especially the lead’s so slow it was stressful. Damn finally.”

“Uhm, guys… the movie is only an hour, not five…”

“Oh right, right. The movie, it’s only an hour but the lead’s been in stale for around a month, I can’t believe we’re rooting for someone so weak.”

“I’m so proud of the lead’s progress, really. Good job, Seungwan. We’re proud of you.”

“Hey.” Seungwan suspiciously hissed. “Are we still talking about the same movie here?!”

“Of course, we are.” Sooyoung smirked. “Now let’s go back to the movie, there might be a kissing scene soon.”

“Yah, Sooyoung-ah! This is a Safe for Work movie marathon!”

“Hah, as if you don’t read rated M novels every midnight, Yerim-ah. I know your browsing history.”

“Oh my god, I did not ask to be exposed like this!!!”

The rest of the movie was left playing on the background after Yerim threw a pillow right in front of Sooyoung’s face, which later on became a full scale pillow fight within the five friends. Pizzas and soda droplets were all over the place, in addition of numerous laughter in all directions.

Unbeknownst to the chaos, Seungwan and Joohyun never let go of their entangled hands all throughout the night.

.

Seungwan’s eyes flickered rigorously and slowly deciphered the unknown ceiling that welcomed her uneasy consciousness. _Oh right._ She was having a sleepover in Joohyun’s dorm. She slowly rose her body and observed the remaining four women deep in slumber with their own mats across the living room. It was a very heartwarming view and she wants to savor it more, unfortunately her throat is in dire need of water first.

Before she stood up, she looked at the woman on her right. A few strands for black hair was barricading the view from her eyes as if it was blocking a small glimpse of a delicate paradise. She reached out slowly, and faintly nudged the strands, and she was tongue tied once again.

Her hands slowly slid down to cup her cheeks gently. It gave her a bloom of realization that this is how heavenly it would feel if she can hold Joohyun’s face like this. She wanted to caress her cheeks longer. She wanted to hold her hand longer. She wanted to kiss her.

And maybe, she wanted to be hers as well.

Her hand stopped moving and frustratingly closed her eyes. Can she really do it? If it took her all an unimaginably long time just to hold her hand, what more to confess to Joohyun?

Her harsh anxiety pulled her back to her unforgiving reality. She retracted her hand faintly and rose up to make her way to the kitchen. Maybe she needed a warm tea to smoothen her thoughts than water? She then turned the boiler on and leaned on the kitchen counter to support her weight while waiting.

“...Are you okay?”

A sleepy voice nuzzled her ears like a lullaby. She raised her head to see a groggy Joohyun with disheveled hair slowly walking through her direction. She’s still so damn beautiful and it’s giving her heart hard punches in 3 a.m. in the morning, much harder than coffee or tea, or heck, even anything.

“Hey, Hyun.” Seungwan exhaled. “Yeah, totally okay. It was a very fun night. It’s always lively with them.”

“True. Their presence always gives me strength, that’s why I don’t know what I would do without them, to be honest.”

“Just don’t listen to them that much. It might drag your life into an unnecessary direction and misery.”

“Oh, I’m always keeping that in mind as I make my decisions around them. Don’t worry.” Joohyun chuckled softly and leaned in the counter opposite to Seungwan’s.

“You’re thinking about something.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’ve been with you for a while to notice it. What is currently running in that beautiful mind of yours?”

_There’s no point in lying, isn’t it?_

“You.”

The raven-haired woman inexplicably looked at her. The tension within them is getting thicker as time passes by, but she can’t let it overwhelm them.

“Also the sleeping idiots, your dorm… the tea, anything.”

Joohyun unexpectedly smiled and answered amusingly. “What a coincidence, I’m also thinking about you.”

“Oh, really? Looks like we have a lot in common more than I thought.”

“Much better. The more common things we have, the more you’ll fall in love with me.”

 _Love._ _Again._ Joohyun told her those words numerous times it sometimes felt like it was easy. Seungwan was always amazed on how straightforward she was, on how sure she was. Meanwhile right now she’s struggling to even let out just an ounce of her exponentially growing emotions to Joohyun, always relying on opportunities and occasions. Can she really catch up to Joohyun at this point?

“Joohyun.”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Always, my dear.”

Seungwan tried to ignore the faint flutter of her heart from that term of endearment.

“How can you say that it’s really ‘Love’? What is love for you, Joohyun?”

Joohyun looked at her and paused for a long time. Only the sound of dripping water from the sink and unrecognizable snores in a distance were heard to cover the lull of the uncertainty.

Seungwan pondered. It was a complicated question, now that she look at it. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked it. She tried to mask the layer of her disappointment with an expectation that she may not receive an answer and continue with their talk-

“This is the first time I’ve experienced it all so I’m not a good judge of it, but…”

Joohyun inhaled. Her hands clutched like to guard her heart so fragile.

“I just knew that one day, I am in love with you when you made me realize each and every range of emotion that I have finally felt.”

“That’s really vague of an answer, you know…?”

“The fact that it’s vague is also my answer. You can’t really define love, to be honest.”

Joohyun smiled at her with a sincerity that can make her feel so soft. Too soft for her own liking.

“You’ll understand and feel it someday, and I really hope that it will be me, Seungwan.”

It’s like everything froze. At that moment, Seungwan felt that click she had been looking for all her life.

A surge of courage she didn’t expect opened her mouth.

“What if it's you?”

Joohyun blinked at her filled with uncertainty. “What..?”

This is it.

She’s going for it.

“Joohyun,”

She'll say the most important three words.

_I love you._

“I-“

Pipipipipipipipi.

The sound of the boiler crushed the moment like a glass, she suddenly felt like a deflated balloon.

Damn it to hell.

“I-I-I’ll…” She felt like she wanted to cry out of disappointment. “I’ll go make some tea.” She moved but a hand held her arm in place.

“…You almost said something. Seungwan, what is it that you wanted to say?” She was almost sure there were building tears in Joohyun’s eyes. “Please?”

It felt like the universe conspired at that moment to stop her from her confession.

“…Seungwan, is that you in the kitchen? Are you boiling something?” A Sooyoung-like voice echoed from the living room. “Can you make one for me, too? My head hurts.”

“All right.” Seungwan affirmed. She slowly turned to Joohyun and gently dismissed her hand. “I feel like this is not the right time yet. I’ll tell you soon.”

With her free hand, she raised to cup Joohyun’s fearful face.

“I’ll be there, real soon. Please wait for me, okay?”

Joohyun can’t help but exhaled all her worries away. She looked at Seungwan with a declaration.

“I will. Always.”

.

.

Seungwan walked slowly on their way home from the sleepover like she was carrying the weight of her failed confession in a form of an invisible hollow blocks on her shoulders. She did not sleep well at all after her talk with Joohyun. The ceiling and dreading became much more interesting than closing her eyes at that moment.

“That was a good overnight!” Seulgi happily muttered. She clung her arms to Seungwan to check on her friend. “The five of us became closer after today, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… much closer.” The word closer felt like she’s spitting fire. She was supposed to be real closer with Joohyun. A sigh involuntarily escaped her lips.

“I’m glad.” Seulgi nodded. “Yerim and Sooyoung… They’re very rooting for you.”

This statement stopped her tracks.

“Really? Those two evil incarnates?”

“Yes. I was really happy.” Seulgi petted her best friend’s hair. “You’re the one that will make Joohyun genuinely happy, that’s what they feel. And I think so, too.”

The wind engulfed them along with the warmth of encouragement from her dearest friend that she needed the most at that moment. “So go for it, whichever your heart decided, Wannie. We’re here all for you.”

A smile finally started to grow on her face. Her heart felt warm. She’s very, very lucky for such a good friends in life.

If the universe conspired to stop her for confessing, then she just needs to fight the universe, right?

“Seul, I’ve decided. I’m going to confess to her tomorrow.”


	7. The emotional drizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter!!! I can't believe I managed to finish this ajksdjlkasdjlkas
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me all the way!  
> This story and everyone's comments gave me a lot of motivation to write again actively. I will be forever thankful to everyone that supported me all the way! And always, I am and will be wholeheartedly grateful.
> 
> Lastly, I hope this story, as it come to end, will bring a small comfort in the midst of all the events happening around us.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! I love you, guys. And I will also continue to fight alongside with you in small ways that I can provide.
> 
> Lastly, please listen to What If Love by Wendy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jndwJe3KUDE) Some of the dialogues are based on the song. I hope it fits!  
> P.S. Feel free to give comments, regardless of how short or long it is!! I love it, I really really really love it and will always love it! <3
> 
> P.S. If an idea comes, I'll consider making some extra chapters of wenrene fluff! Feel free to give me some ideas too!
> 
> twt: @mogumoguurii

* * *

Continuous rings can be heard on the opposite line of her phone as Seungwan was pacing back and forth inside her room as soon as she woke up.

After ringing for ten-odd times, she sat impatiently into her bed and bit her nails unconsciously. Every ring sends shivers to her spine signaling her impending trial.

Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. _Click. Someone finally answered._

Seungwan inhaled as if she’ll take the hardest math exam this morning.

[“Hello, Wan-wan?”] A jolly voice can be heard on the other side of the call. [“This is a surprise, calling me there in the morning? Are you sick or in trouble?”]

“Hey, Sis.” Seungwan released a kept smile along with the tension building within her. “I just suddenly missed you. You know, Sisterly bond. I wanted to hear your voice so bad.”

[“Liar.”] A hard chuckle was contagious enough for Seungwan to gently laugh as well. [“Stop it, that’s so cringe-y. You’re my sister since you’re an ant-sized baby and I know well enough when there’s something.”]

“All right, all right. But I miss you, really!” The line grew silent as soon as she heaved to compose herself.

“Sis, I’m… going to confess to someone soon.” Here it is. She dropped the bomb. “I feel like I need to tell you before doing it.”

The line was silent for a long time it was almost deafening. Fear slowly creeping into her veins, she almost opened her mouth to apologize until she heard a gentle hum.

[“…My little girl’s growing up.”] Seungwan can feel a soft smile forming from the caller’s voice. [“God, finally. Let me meet this mystery person later, okay?”]

“You will. She’s a very beautiful person. I’m sure you’ll like her, Sis.”

[“Ahh, I see. So that’s why.”] Like a finished puzzle, her sister finally saw the whole image of what Seungwan was trying to convey. [“…Oh well. That’s one more reason why I wanted to meet her soon. I need to warn her on how greasy you are.”]

“Excuse me, she liked me more than that. I have discovered that I’m a natural charmer.”

[“Ugh… Stop it. I don’t want to be crept out here at night, thank you very much.”]

“Hey, I called in for a support over there. Where’s the love for your little sister?!”

[“Oh, come on now. You know I’ll always love my little Wan-wan.”] A series of short “ _Awws_ ” from the two sisters elicit a loud laugh within those gentle exchanges. [“But really, I’m just one call away. You know I’m always here.]

“Look who’s the greasy one here. Just admit it that it runs in the family.”

[“Whatever. I almost vomited blurting my love and support for you.”]

“Ugh. Stop it! I’m hanging up. Tell mom and dad I’m still alive.”

[“Yeah, sure. And that you won't be the single grandma of the family anymore.”]

“Whatever. But thank you, Sis. From the bottom of my heart.”

[“I’ll accept that gratitude once you got the girl. Go.”]

Seungwan dropped the phone on her lap with a newfound resolve. She rose up from the bed as she declared that she’s finally entering the final battle. Everything is now ready, from her friends to her family. All that remains is the right mood and the right set-up.

She will do this. She will not fail.

Seungwan retrieved her bag and sling it around her body. Before she walked out of the door to attend her set of morning classes, a loud voice interrupted her.

“Wannie? Are you going out soon?”

“Oh, Seul! Yeah, morning classes. Is there something wrong?”

“Ah, nothing much.” Seulgi peeked through the small opening of her bedroom, her bed hairs sticking out signalizing that she just woke up since her class starts in the afternoon. “I heard from the news that there will be a heavy rain around before evening. Get your umbrella in the entrance before going out, okay?”

“Oh. All right!” Seungwan waved the blue folded umbrella she retrieved from the rack. “Thanks, Seul! See you around lunch?”

“You bet.”

After the quick exchange, Seungwan closed their dormitory door and started her day without noticing how the heavy clouds are gradually forming in a faster speed than what was expected based on the earlier news.

.

> Baechu <3: Good morning, my sunshine. :)

Seungwan giggled at her latest text notification right after her class. Before leaving the room, she had to make sure that she sends a reply to such a sweet message.

> Wannie <3: Good morning to my sunshine. Jwu?
> 
> Baechu <3: Yeah... Headache from the overnight D: I need to see u 4 a fast cure :--(
> 
> Wannie <3: Oh no.. Please drink some medicine before going out... Can you go to univ?
> 
> Baechu <3: Of course I will :)
> 
> Wannie <3: Alr, don’t force yourself okay? See u @ lunch!

Seungwan marched right outside her building all the way to the cafeteria with her heart on fire for a long while. Her plan is starting to go in motion, finally. Right after their newly group lunch routine, she’s planning to escort Joohyun to her next class alone, and then she will implicitly direct their path to the Central University Park. With a good weather and a good ambiance, she will declare those sweet words that both of them had been waiting for. Seungwan proudly nodded at her private and sophisticated plan. It will be memorable.

The brunette reached the cafeteria eagerly and she searched for a set of friends instantly. Her face lit up when she saw a pony-tailed bun woman eating a can of Pringles with a blonde woman chuckling while holding her phone. She reached over their table with a happy stride and sat down casually beside her best friend.

“Ah, Sooyoung isn’t here yet?”

“Yeah. Well, both Joohyun and Sooyoung weirdly had the time to argue who goes after who to the bathroom first, and I left them there because I’m already hungry.” Yerim settled her phone and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream as she answered. “I don’t know who went first, I think Sooyoung? That means she’ll be here soon enough."

Seulgi raised her brow, just as much as Seungwan did. “Sooyoung argued with Joohyun? That’s… kind of surprising.”

“I know, right? They barely argue. It’s new to me as well, like, four years I’ve been with them.” Yerim slightly scrunched her nose. “I was planning to ask Sooyoung what her problem was. There’s something going on.”

The trio proceeded with their lunch with a mild confusion in their minds. It bothered Seungwan even more that Joohyun didn’t give her a message to notify that she’ll be late. What is happening?

Like on cue, a small vibrate from her phone jerked her whole body and hastily grabbed it from the table.

> Baechu <3: I’m on my way in a bit, sorry I’ll be late

And just before she could type a reply, a long wavy haired woman holding a wet folded umbrella rushed into their table and sat immediately beside Yerim.

“Oh my god, sorry I was late. A lot of stuff’s happened, and it’s raining so hard outside I thought I was going to be blown away.”

“What the hell happened earlier?! You have a lot of explaining to do, woman.”

“I know, I know. I’ll just fix this umbrella in a bit…”

“Wait.” Yerim yanked Sooyoung’s wrist responsible for holding the red umbrella. “Sooyoung-ah. This umbrella… This is Joohyun’s.”

“J-Joohyun’s… Oh my god.” The wavy haired woman’s enlarged eyes gave Seungwan an alarming nervous attack. “I… picked a wrong umbrella from the rack.”

“You dumbass!! Why didn’t you double check?!” Yerim slammed the table with a sheer force. “What will she use to go here, then?!”

_….to go here…_

Seungwan looked blankly at her cellphone upon reading the words “ _I’m on my way in a bit_ ” again and again from the text that she received. Little by little, it slowly sunk into her the situation that Joohyun has been pulled into.

She’s going to the campus without any cover from the heavy rain, with a headache.

“…Joohyun’s on the way.” Seungwan blurted out coldly. “She’s on the way. I’m going to her.”

Seungwan abruptly stood up and grabbed her bag thoughtlessly as she rushed in to the exit of the cafeteria. The shouts of numerous people calling her seemed blurry for her. Faces of the people looking at her as she rushed outside despite the tremendous rain seemed blurry to her.

Right now, all that she wants is to see is Joohyun’s gentle smile.

She hastily opened her umbrella and marched forward with no hesitation, slowly disappearing as she perfectly blended in the rain.

.

As soon as Seungwan left the vicinity, the two bewildered woman lunged forward at the woman in question. “Sooyoung-ah, what the hell was that?!”

The wavy-haired woman dejectedly slouched back to her seat. Then slowly, she retrieved something from her bag slowly that added another point of confusion to the two woman observing: A green umbrella. Seeing their reactions, Sooyoung flashed the deadliest smirk.

“I’m a good actress, aren’t I?”

“Your umbrella…?” Seulgi gasped. “Why… Why did you get Joohyun’s then when you have yours…?”

“I purposely argued to go first at the bathroom despite us having the usual order of Joohyun going first… Just so I can steal this one in a bit.” Sooyoung winked at the very confused woman.

“You’re going out of the line.” Yerim shook her head. “Whatever prank is this, you’re going out of the line.”

“Trust me, Yerim-ah. This will lead into something.” Sooyoung crossed her arms with a confident smile. “This is the final push.”

.

> Wannie <3: Don’t go out please, wait for me. I’ll fetch you

Charging off the sidewalk that she knows the closest path leading to the raven-haired woman’s dormitory, the brunette sprinted all-out, slanting out diagonally away through the crowd in the midst of the heavy rain. She gravely grimaced as she peeked in her phone that Joohyun didn’t reply nor seen her message. “Damnit.”

Water pools continuously splashing through her rubber shoes in every step that she took, and her jeans was slowly getting dirtied.

She only had one goal in her mind, she wanted to shelter Joohyun as soon as she can. She wanted Joohyun to be safe as much as possible.

As she turned to the last corner on the way to the entrance of the dormitory, a silhouette of a long haired woman can be seen from quite a far distance.

She walked towards the mysterious figure, the image was starting to get clearer the further she goes on. The woman was wearing a red sweater, light blue skinny jeans and a small handbag that she clung onto tightly, she was cautiously taking small steps forward to avoid the large pools of water surrounding her, with only a small folder above her head that minimally shelters her from the heavy precipitation. 

Seungwan felt nervous in every step that she took towards the girl she fell in love with. She marched full speed ahead with an enormous amount of thoughts for Joohyun that she cannot fathom anymore.

_If I want you,_

_If I really, really want you,_

_Can I reach you, in the end?_

On arms reach she instantly grasped her wrist and pulled her hard enough to crash on her body with a harsh bounce.

Under the shadows of her umbrella, she saw the face she had been dying to see with the cruelly wet strands of her hair obstructing her. Her red sweater dampened much despite the enormous efforts of a small white folder in her hand to shelter her slender body.

She greatly cursed the rain for wrecking Joohyun like this, and she greatly cursed the woman itself for wrecking her like this.

“S-Seungwan? Hey, what… What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in the cafeteria, Sooyoung and the others are there already-“

“How reckless can you be, Bae Joohyun?!”

She felt Joohyun shivered with the sudden increase of her voice under her hold, under her umbrella supported by the rain entrapping them like they’re alone in the world.

“Why can’t you wait for me?! I texted you to wait for me, yet you rushed forward in the middle of this rain with j-just a folder in your head?! Are you crazy?!”

“…Ah, I-I’m sorry.” The long-haired woman lowered her gaze. “I know your lunch time is limited, I can’t… I don’t want to waste your time by fetching me here when you can spend it better in the cafeteria with the guys-“

“Do you think I care about my time?!” Seungwan gritted her teeth. “Do you really think I would pick spending my time somewhere knowing you’re struggling here in the rain alone?!”

“N-No! I just thought it would be fine, since I can manage…”

“You don’t have an umbrella, for god’s sake!!”

“I-I didn’t, but I don’t want my incompetence to be the reason why you’ll be disturbed in your free time. I’d rather-“

“You… You’ll never be a disturbance for me…!”

The cold traces of raindrops slid down from Seungwan’s skin along with her subsiding patience.

“I’d rather let you disturb me in my free time-hell, even in the middle of my class-I don’t give a thing about any of those than letting you here alone in the middle of this goddamn rain… I’m so scared-shit-worried about you.”

“Seungwan, relax. You don’t have to be worried about me-“

“That’s bullshit, Joohyun, let me be worried about you!!!”

The unfairness of Joohyun’s speech was enough to trigger the burst of Seungwan’s currently brittle drum of emotions. It was so unfair that it hurts.

“I hate it!! I hate this!!! Inconvenience me, disturb me! Rely on me!! Let me be pissed off at you!! Let me take care of you!! Let me reach out to you!! Damn it, let me love you, Joohyun!!”

A long exhale was even not even enough to barricade her anger.

“You… You kept on charging forward like you don’t care about anything-anyone, any consequences, that you’re sure and you’re determined, to hell with that! You can’t even notice that all I wanted to do is to walk beside you a-and hold your hand tightly and… and maybe, even face everything together…”

She looked at Joohyun like a lifeline.

“Look back at me once in a while, look for me, look at me..!! Please, let me catch up to you…”

She hated the shudders she felt as countless of unwelcomed tears she shed collided with the gust of moist at that moment. She hated how she gushed out at the love of her life in front of her because of her vulnerability. She hated that her guilt can’t even stop her ugly rampage.

“Why are you always like this?! Why are you so reckless?! I can’t believe I fell in love with someone this reckless! Why are you like this, Bae Joohyun…?!”

“…Seungwan-“

“How am I going to be a proper girlfriend to you if I can’t even catch up beside you?!”

“Son Seungwan!!”

“What?!”

“Just let me speak for a second!!”

Huffs of catching breath was mixed in along with the sound droplets that seems to never stop drizzling around them. The heavy pitter-patter cuts through the brewing agitation within Seungwan, lest closed her eyes to succumb to her remaining senses.

The rain was harsh, her distressed feelings were harsher, but Bae Joohyun was the harshest.

"Seungwan."

The brunette should have known better that the moment she picked up the fallen rose during their first meeting that she will dive down into the pits of an endless spiral of the goddess' affection. And the deeper she dived in, she should have known that she will be trapped hard and get addicted to her existence up to an immeasurable, indefinite time.

Now that she had been craving for it, now that she's aware of it, Joohyun's eyes, Joohyun's voice, Joohyun's touch, Joohyun's everything... Bae Joohyun just easily became her weakness.

The feeling of being this exposed frightens her deep within, but the desire to reach her overpowers any principles left within Seungwan's mind and body.

She surrenders.

"…What is it?"

Joohyun's lips trembled without breaking their eye contact that she hadn't noticed until now. A sparkle of happiness, hope, fear and vast amount of affection from her eyes, it was so immense that Seungwan almost wanted to be engulfed within those irises forever.

A shaky exhale. 

“…Please correct me if I’m wrong... Please. M-Maybe I heard it wrong because of the rain, or because we’re arguing in the middle of the road, but… B-but, did you just said… ‘ _Girlfriend_ ’?”

 _Ah._ Seungwan realized.

She accidentally lost within their grand battle of push and pull.

“Wha…”

Ohshit. 

“…Did I say that…? No… No.. Oh shit no… Of all the things that I said, that... that’s the only thing you took note of?!”

“No, you also said that you’re in love with me.”

“Oh… oh.”

She was entirely defeated.

Goddamnit. _Son Seungwan, you had one job. You only had one job!!_

The crestfallen woman covered her face with grimace slowly with her free hand to save herself for the upcoming wave of tremendous disappointment.

What kind of a confession is this?! 

She deserved so much than this. Her love deserved to be expressed more than this.

Seungwan once again wanted to shout into the void with tears for being the biggest dumbass in the world, in the wrong place and in the wrong time. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this… Not in the sidewalk, not with a heavy rain like this… I-I'm sorry, you don't deserve this-”

“No. I don’t mind at all.” 

Her voice was still so sweet it was almost a curse. She's really too much for Seungwan.

“N-No... I do mind… Not like this, Please, not... I should’ve done it better for you…”

“Seungwan-ah.”

Her rationality was starting to crumb down little by little after her consecutive failures of confession. Can't she really beat the universe? All that she wanted was to express her feelings for Joohyun properly. 

Maybe everything was meant to fail with Joohyun from the start-

“Seungwan-ah, look at me.”

The brunette hastily flickered her eyes to regain her crumbling composure. A rush seconds after, she felt an instant pain as soon as she realized there was a firm hold of a gentle but determined hand in her arm as if she's preventing her to run away anymore.

“…What?”

_Maybe she’s breaking things off with me._

She raised her head as if she's expecting the worst, but she had forgotten the most important fact.

This is Bae Joohyun. The persistent Bae Joohyun who never fails to reach out to her, the person she hopelessly fell in love with, the person who still flashed her the most ethereal smile despite the mess of a person she is, and uttered the most beautiful words she have heard in her whole life.

“I am in love with you.”

It felt like every muscle in her body stopped along with the beating of her heart. Even the smallest movement of her lips sent an intense shock to her entire being that her brain can’t even function properly anymore.

She just stood there, breathless, motionless, with only a thought that this woman loves her despite all her shortcomings, and that she loves this woman all the same.

Or maybe more. Much, much more.

“Seungwan-ah.”

“…Yeah?” She whispered, with her last full attempt to refrain herself from breaking down out of her overwhelming feelings.

The hand in her arms moved upward to nudge the wet strands of her hair from her cheeks.

“You will be a proper girlfriend. I’m sure of it, just like what you are now.”

Joohyun’s hand stopped to look at her eyes directly with all the possible affection she can pronounce.

“…and I’d love it if I were to be your girlfriend.”

“….Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Are you really sure?”

A soft chuckle escaped the raven-haired woman’s lips that the sound of the rain can’t even vanquish. “Of course. I’ve been dreaming about it since the start, and I caught a glimpse of it today. I've been reluctant to rely on you since I don't know if I had the right... but I loved it. I always wanted to rely on you.”

“…But, I’ll be anxious a lot and I…I might be too slow than what you’ll expect of me.”

“Then I’ll listen to you and hold your hand along the way. We'll resolve it together.”

“You’ve been with me for a while.” Seungwan can’t help but to wince. “And even now. You know how frustrating I can be.”

“You’re right. I’ve been with you for a while… and I’m still here, and I will always be here. I can handle it as long as you'll have me.”

It was weird. They’re just simply standing in the sidewalk, with her right hand holding a blue umbrella and a heavy rain pouring around them along with the little pools of droplets splashing around their vicinity that they couldn’t really care less.

It was weird. It was a brief exchange of confession that was entirely unplanned, yet it flew naturally within the both with just a small push from their excessive desire to convey their affection that was actually due for a long time ago.

It was weird, but it felt a whole damn right.

She pondered every day, every night, ever since she discovered the feeling that had molded her heart into the current crazy mess that is dedicated for Bae Joohyun only, on the proper ways of how it should be conveyed that will be fitted to express the entirety of her feelings to her love. Every plan always ended into mess. Every attempt always ended into series of failures. Maybe she had been thinking about the right ways too much where in fact there is no concrete place and right timing to tell her, after all.

“Seungwan-ah,” Joohyun tilted her head quizzically. “Why are you smiling?”

An inexplicable amount of warmth erupted her heart in all directions. She felt all delightfully giddy with excitement along with the surge of uncontrollable affections popping in every corner of her rationality, she was entirely smitten of the woman that is currently, casually standing just right in front of her. It felt entirely refreshing, and she gradually felt the amped up courage tapping behind her, encouraging her to give all the bits of her emotion that she knows she can finally express to her.

_This is the love that I know._

“Joohyun-ah.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

She felt like she could explode with the way she noticed how Joohyun slightly gasped within her hold. Her beautiful glassy eyes reflected her state on how surreal everything was, nothing could ever top the fulfilling feeling that _finally… They are finally on the same page._

“Joohyun-ah.”

“…Yes?” The raven haired slowly nodded accompanied with an ethereal shade of red in every skin exposed.

_It took Seungwan a long time,_

“I’m really sorry it took me a while. I’ll do my best to be worthy so…”

_And finally, in a slow but gentle steps,_

“Bae Joohyun, I want to take care of you. Let me take care of you.”

_She finally reached Joohyun in the end._

“Will you… let me be your girlfriend?

A chuckle caressed her ears it felt heavenly on how gentle it is. A handful of silent smiles with each other gave her the answer that she had been waiting for all of her life.

“Finally.”

_Maybe, this is the love that both of them will only know._

“Yes, my love. With all of my heart.”


	8. Extra 1: Killing a... Bug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wendy Voice) "Surpriiiiiise~"
> 
> Here's a quick chapter to tie some loose ends aaaaand a few requested for a kiss scene so... ehehehehe here it is ;----)
> 
> P.S. I MISS SON SEUNGWAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So the whole chapter's in Seungwan's POV  
> P.S. The story's finished, but still feel free to give comments for the epilogue!!

"With the way you guys act right now, it's pretty obvious."

Joohyun nervously fiddled with her newly retrieved jacket from her dormitory right after Seungwan scolded her for charging in the rain harshly... and lovingly. They mutually decided to skip their first classes after lunch to wait for the rain. Coincidentally, three more people have decided to join them as well.

For what? Of course to interrogate them.

She isn't sure if that's for better or for worse.

"Seungwan-ah, spill the beans." The wavy-haired woman led the interrogation. In a similar setup from their first overnight, Seungwan glanced at the worrying woman sitting on the floor with her, wearing an over-sized jacket that made her too cute for the situation they're in, she can hardly focus.

"Looks like you won't even accept any answer other than yes..." The brunette closed her eyes. She reached for a cold hand gently and softly caressed it with her thumb for a brief exchange of warmth.

"Fine. All right. We're dating now. Are we done here?"

"Not yet." The trio slightly lunged forward impatiently to inquire further. "Who asked first?"

"What...? Does that even matter-"

"Just answer us." The blonde glared at the confused pair.

Still lost at the situation, Joohyun answered by her instincts and pointed her free index finger to her girlfriend's squishy cheeks. That small gesture almost made Seungwan’s heart flutter.... if they’re not in a situation they’re currently in. "...She asked me first to be her girlfriend."

And then, like on cue:

"Yes!!!" 

"Oh my god, No!!!"

Seungwan squinted her brows with the sudden chaotic reactions from the three devil incarnates. Seulgi hopped nonstop along with Joy's suspiciously dangerous smirks, while Yeri just dramatically face palmed, all alone, in the corner of the sofa.

"All right, Ms. Katy. You owe us both a one-week worth of lunch." 

"You rascals. You knew this was going to happen!"

"Duh, Seungwan's a hidden hopeless romantic. Of course the rain will give her the push."

"Yah, we should not forget that Joohyun's crazily whipped at Seungwan too much that she could've asked her first."

"You have a point, but Wannie is courageous at the most unexpected and weirdest times, my bet's a hundred percent on her."

"See, you should've believed more at Seungwan's power of love."

"Guys..." Seungwan felt a painful nerve was starting to twitch. "Did... you just bet on us... in front of us... on who's going to ask out first...?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, It's pretty obvious you guys will be official right after the rain.”

“After all that mutual pining, it will be too simple to just end it all in a simple confession.” Sooyoung nodded with confidence. “It should be under the rain to add a little bit of spice, like the uncertainty of who will take the first slice of cake.”

Seungwan can feel her eyes starting to burn with fury. “Sooyoung-ah…”

“Hey! You can’t deny that it’s a well-thought plan! Think of it as one of the big projects of…” The defensive woman held the two other conspiring friends by their arms. “…the remaining Single’s club.”

“Excuse me?! Don’t pull me in. Nu-uh. I'm planning to have a girlfriend soon. I don’t want to be in that **club**. Ugh.”

“No-no, no. Sooyoungie thought all of it. I'm not involved in any way, I swear...” Seulgi panickily waved her hand in her defense to her almost raging best friend. “E-Even Hyunnie’s umbrella…”

“Umbrella…Now it makes sense..." Joohyun gasped upon the revelation. "You're lazy all the time, I felt something was weird when you challenged me into taking the bathroom first. I should've realized it by then. You planned to steal my umbrella while I'm taking a bath..."

"Hey, guys... Why do I feel attacked for some reason..."

"Serves you right, barbed head." Yerim tapped her best friend's shoulder mockingly. "Congratulations, you have a free lunch and a lifetime of pity from me."

"You asshole." 

"Well, anyways..." Yerim lifted a brow with a question. "Enough of this woman, let's go back to our Couple of the Year. So who kissed first?"

Kiss?

Seungwan gulped with a horrified stutter of breath. A Kiss!? Goodness Gracious. Their relationship was still hours old and it almost took all of her life energy to even confess her feelings, and now they're already asking about... kissing?!

Her girlfriend seemed to notice her train of thought. Rubbing her warm hand with her thumb as well accompanied with such a beautiful, life-encouraging smile, she answered. "We haven't kissed yet. Me and Seungwan are both currently contented on how our relationship progressed as of now. Kisses and other things, we'll take it... one step at a time."

Of course, it seemed like the trio all share the same brain cell, much to Seungwan's dismay.

All of them answered with a sigh.

"Damn, Seungwan-ah.. That's weak."

"Oh gosh, Wan-ah.. that was so weak."

"Wannie.. it really was so weak."

"Yah!!!"

"We won the battle, but we lost the war." Sooyoung closed her eyes with pain.

"At this rate, Hyun's title just simply upgraded from the Single Grandma to Virgin Grandma..."

"Hey!!! What the hell is that nickname-"

"Oh, the rain has stopped!" Seulgi happily chimed.

"Lovely. C'mon, guys. Let's go celebrate the newly couple while praying for a miracle soon in an unlimited chicken restaurant!"

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

The three idiots stood up in unison as they sense the imminent danger incoming. 

The remained couple both sighed in defeat with same clicks of a tongue for their brewing massive headache. 

_These assholes..._

Amid the silent ambiance of the dormitory, a very loud screech from an enranged Son Seungwan cut through the peaceful community unguarded.

"I'm going to kill you three, get back here!!!"

* * *

...And of course it bothered Seungwan.

She pondered heavily about the pace of their relationship and actions that the brunette might be lacking.

After a month, she was happy, more than she would like and deserved, that their relationship was starting to be stable. Hand holdings became frequent, subtle touching of feet and shoulders during their group lunch breaks, much more loving gazes that she couldn't get enough of, and their private dates during their free times as they become more attached to each other shaped her heart into an everyday permanent fondness for Bae Joohyun. It even came to a point that she won't mind if their current situation will remain stabilized for a very long time.

But she knew that it won't be enough.

At some point within the course of their interaction, there will come a time that she, or Joohyun will crave for a physical intimacy that neither haven't experienced yet.

When that happens, someone should and will take the initiative.

When that happens, will Seungwan be ready for it?

The brunette sighed. She pondered about it unconsciously in the middle of her library bookshelf check for her current work shift.

She was nearly done with her list, pen expertly sliding as she checks each title lined up on each rows with forced focus before she drown herself again with her endless daydreams with her ethereal girlfriend.

Her focus was astounding, until suddenly.

A sneaking hand circled around her waist like a gentle flutter of feather moving slowly up to her stomach, lightly accompanied by a soft puff of breath tickling at the back of her neck, and a warmth so lovely covering her spine enough for her to feel cozy under the low temperature within the four corners of the library room. 

"Hi, baby." She instantly recognized her girlfriend's voice as soon as she rested her head at her right shoulder. At that moment she only registered that Bae Joohyun had back hugged her surprisingly.

"Holy sh--"

Seungwan's heart instantly flipped, causing her to turn around without releasing the woman's hold.

"What the heavens are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class...?" Seungwan cautiously hissed.

"Oh, just checking you out like the way you're checking the books."

"...Seriously?"

"Just kidding." Joohyun shrugged. "It's kind of my free time today, since our professor's absent. I suddenly wanted to see my girlfriend so bad, that's why I rushed here right after. I almost even borrowed a book."

"...Almost? Aren’t you the record breaking one who borrows a random book every day?" 

"Just almost, this time. I was looking for one, but then I saw you here looking at each shelf rather intensely, with a pen and paper at that. It was so intense I even felt jealous." Joohyun whispered right under her ear. "Mind you, that's pretty hot."

Oh my god. Seungwan pinched her nose. "It's... part of the duty. I have to check if the books are still complete and in the right order, I need to look at each meticulously."

"Understandable. It's just sometimes I almost wanted to be a book just for you to look at me like that."

"Damn, my girlfriend is starting to have crazy dreams."

"Well, I can fulfill that dream much earlier. Look,"

Joohyun playfully jogged behind the shelf Seungwan was standing into. She then scooted her head forward into a block of empty space with just enough width, making her head at Seungwan's current space visible, and looked at her stupefied girlfriend with twinkled eyes filled with amusement. "I'm a little book now."

"...What are you doing, Bae Joohyun?"

"Giving you permission to check me out."

"Unbelievable. You're really unbelievable."

Before Joohyun could react, the librarian suddenly leaned down into the raven-haired woman's direction. In a swift motion, she felt a gentlest touch of a soft pink lips at the tip of her nose.

With the sweetest smile she could muster, she whispered.

"I know I need to be professional, but I guess I finally found my favorite book. I wonder if as a librarian, I can borrow it and never return?"

It only lasted for a moment, for Joohyun to gasp.

With an adrenaline rush and amplified emotions, Joohyun hastily retracted and strutted back faster than a second just to roughly push Seungwan with her back on the nearest shelf it could touch. The impact caused a minimum quake from the rack of books behind her and papers from her hands to splash downwards with her pen to roll under her sneakers.

Seungwan’s wrists were captured by her girlfriend’s burning hands and her breath was caught by a sight of igniting gazes.  
"You’re driving me crazy, Son Seungwan. You’re underestimating your effect on me.” Joohyun seductively hissed. “Right now, I want to kiss you so hard."

The librarian blinked involuntarily to force her mind to regain her threatened composure. She let go her held hot huffs of air as their intimate tension was scorching her lungs.

“J-Joohyun, wait.” The library was getting so immensely hot, she’s sure the air conditioner was still working the last time she saw it. “We’re… We’re at the library-How can you say t-t-that inside the library...?”

“So?” Joohyun turned her head around to observe her surroundings without letting go of their proximity. “I’m a regular here. As far as I know, there’s no rule saying that I can’t tell my girlfriend that I want to kiss her real hard.”

“T-This is a public place, Joohyun.”

“It is, and currently we're not in the public’s eyes.”

“...Seriously?! You want our first kiss here in a random corner of a little library?!”

“Seungwan-ah, since when did our relationship have a proper time and place for moments like this?”

“And that is okay with you…?”

“Every moment is special for me with you.”

“You really are unbelievable and reckless...”

“I know, but you still love me, regardless.. and I love you, too. Very much.” Joohyun lessened their distance until only a gust of wind left to separate the pair of anticipating lips. “Since we’re clear, does this mean I can kiss you now?”

“No.” Seunwan moved her wrists to release her from the befuddled woman before cupping her jaw. “Sorry to break your bubble, but I will be the one to kiss you first.”

Once again, Son Seungwan lunged her head forward as she surrendered. She can only surrender to Bae Joohyun.

And that is entirely fine.

A tender clash of lips entranced a pair of hearts into an intoxicating frenzy that is addicting enough for them to close both of their eyes, with an instinctive tilting of their heads in unison to feel each’s ravishing touches much more, much… much more than what their affection can possibly profess.

It was their first time, it was their first kiss, but it felt natural.

Numerous parching fingers were, slowly but surely, crawling behind Seungwan’s neck paired with increasing effervescence of lip movements. The librarian could even feel them both chuckle amid their exhilarating kiss when gentle sounds of teeth clacks were accidentally produced.

She further moved her lips forward in a battle of playful domination between the two people in love. She was burning inside out, and she felt like her heart was floating, exquisitely, fervently, like a beautiful side-effect of an addicting drug that only Bae Joohyun’s kisses can provide.

_I love you._

It seems Joohyun could read her mind, just like always. In a perfect opportunity, the raven-haired woman lifted her hands to comb and tug her bob-cut hair as she slightly pushed her tongue forward while her lips were slightly opened and unguarded.

An instant fiery shiver ran down in every inch of Seungwan’s skin, and the butterflies in her stomach contracted breathtakingly hard, similar to countless thousands of somersaults. Even her knees were starting to get weak for this woman that she didn’t even notice a weak moan purring out from her throat.

And just right before she can answer back to her girlfriend’s taunts with the same vigor, a deep but cautious voice echoed in just a few shelves away from them-

“Hey, Wan? Are you alright? We heard something shaking in your area…”

_Holy Sh---_

In an instant like an end-of-the-world alarm, both eyes grew impossibly large with induced world-breaking horror, and like an unspoken pact, both broke apart from their heat-dazing kiss and out of pure and experienced instincts, Seungwan hastily shoved Joohyun hard away while Joohyun grabbed the nearest book she can touch as soon as she regained her footing and read it with an impossible attention. Wow. This woman can be an actress if she really wanted to.

A tall man peeked at the shelf aisle that they’ve been standing, with one brow raised.

“Wan… Oh.” The man nodded suspiciously while looking at the oddly calmed woman reading on the opposite side.

“O-O-Oh, Jong-in.” Seungwan desperately cleared her throat to layer any suspicious silence hovering within their space. “I-I’m okay, Irene Bae's okay. T-T-There’s a bug and we just killed it. Hardly. Totally okay now.”

“Yeah, I really think both of you are doing… okay.” Jong-in squinted her eyes with that garnered more suspicion upon noticing the disarrayed books, fallen papers and pens on the ground… of course the redness of their lips and the mad tinge of red in the tip of their ears speaks otherwise.

“Wow… Looks like the bug’s a big one, all right.”

“Let's stop talking about it, Jong-in.”

“I know. I’ll leave you guys alone to… you know… kill the bug. Just… do the killing in discretion. You know it.” He raised a thumbs up to a very flustered Seungwan, as much as she’s irritated by that gesture. “Score.”

“Shhh. Just go.” She comically waved her hand nonstop until a snickering Jong-in’s out of their view.

Joohyun raised her head to peek if the coast was clear before releasing a huge sigh of relief.

The librarian held her hips and tapped her feet countless times erratically. They're totally busted in all directions. “Yeah… Yeah, I think he knows.”

“Hmm. Do you honestly think anyone would believe that we’re killing a bug here?”

“You have a point right there.”

“I know. No point in worrying about it. To be honest, we have nothing to be feared of.” Joohyun nodded fiddly. “And.. the kiss. It was good. God, the kiss was good.”

“That I… uhm.. agree.” Seungwan scratched her temples. “It was totally good. You're... amazing.”

Both slowly met their awkwardly inquiring glances that lasted for seconds that they couldn’t track of anymore… which surprisingly followed by a series of silent chuckles by the weird ambiance signaling another almost-frustrating push and pull.

“This is pointless. Seungwan, I'm going straight to the point. I want to do it again-”

“No way, woman. Not in the library anymore. I almost had a heart attack earlier.” Seungwan grabbed a random book within the nearest in her grasp and handed it to Joohyun. “Go borrow this one and I’ll finish this task in a quick bit.”

Joohyun exaggeratedly gasped at her hurrying girlfriend. “Really? You’re going to neglect your lover just like that?!”

“No. Let’s do what we got to do here as soon as we can.” The librarian instantly blushed into a thousand shades of red. “…We’ll finish our business in a much more private place than... here.”

And then slowly, a giddy smile was flashed in front of her defenselessly and it made her fall in love all over again.

She grabbed the book and looked at Seungwan affectionately as a temporary truce. “I think I like that better.”

Their relationship was still new, there are so many grey areas that are yet to explore. Both have beliefs and actions that will take time for both to balance, and both are still learning to express their affection in ways that both will understand.

But it’s not about Seungwan anymore. Since the day everything was laid out between the two of them, Seungwan had stopped struggling alone. It has become Seungwan and Joohyun, and it will remain Seungwan and Joohyun regardless of what happens.

Hand-in-hand, one step at a time.


End file.
